Mother's Instinct
by Veniseppe
Summary: After sending her son off to another end of the Galaxy years ago in hopes to spare him, Gine has heard of a powerful Saiyan taking on Beerus the destroyer in the Northern Galaxy. Her hope reignited she makes her way to planet Earth, hoping to find her son.
1. Arrival

A lone pod raced across the galaxy, leaving a trail of blue energy behind it as it traveled across the vastness of space straight towards a blue and green ball in the northern galaxy. As the pod grew closer and closer to the planet the machine began to wake up it's inhabitant: a lone Saiyan clad in in a Freiza force battle suit. Opening her eye's she saw it, the planet she'd set course for over six months ago; Earth.

Suddenly the pod began to rock violently as it entered the planets atmosphere, an aura of fire surrounding it brought on by the velocity at which it punched into the planets atmosphere and for just a moment the pod became uncomfortably hot and as quickly as it had it began to cool itself and then headed straight into the crust of the planet, embedding itself inside a small crater.

There was silence for a few moments.

Then, an audible hiss began to fill the still air as the ball began to open up, the entrance to the pod falling into the dirt. Then two gloved hands gripped the frame of where the pod door used to be and the figure inside stood up. Her hair was unkempt and, while mostly black, had a dark brown look to it, her tail, that was once wrapped tightly around the waist of her armor, which was a bit unique as it lacked the shoulder cauldrons and replaced the armor around the waist in favor of an armored skirt, had unwrapped itself and began to stretch out, waking itself up after half a year of hibernation.

She looked around, surveying her surroundings. She'd landed in some forest, that much she could tell for herself, but she didn't know where exactly she'd landed, or how far away she was from her target. She then pressed the red activation button on her scouter and watched as the blue screen in front of her left eye began to search for any notable power levels.

When it had finished there were about three or so that had been spotted immediately, which was a good thing, it meant that her search would be made that much easier. One of the power levels was all alone, somewhere to the east, another was in a more densely populated area, surrounded by lesser power levels, some even as low as five. The most notable was in a similar area, however they weren't around any other power levels... well at least not in the same room. She figured if she was going to find what she was looking for, it would be there.

 _The Saiyan who fought toe to toe with Beerus the destroyer._

* * *

Bulma walked out of the capsule corporation building, practically steaming with rage. What, or rather who, was the cause of this? As if it were even a question worth asking. It was her damn muscle head of a husband, Vegeta. This was the third day in a row that he'd locked himself in that damned space ship that her father made all those years ago.

"I swear, all Saiyans ever care about is getting stronger. They have no consideration for anything or anyone else. How many times have I washed Vegeta's sweaty, stinky training uniform without getting so much as a thank you?" She fumed to herself before arriving at the space ship. "Too damn many!" she exploded before going to smash her fist against the door.

Just as she was about to though, a figure in the sky caught her attention. It was silhouetted by the sun but she could make out a few features. Whoever they were it seemed they'd no idea what a brush was because their hair was majorly unkempt. They were also fairly slender, Bulma noticed as she placed a visor of fingers to her forehead, but there was one detail that stuck out to her above all others it was the brown, furry tail that hung down from behind them.

Bulma suddenly felt very cold. _A-another Saiyan!?_

Then the alien began to descend to the ground below, landing like a feather.

Bulma took a step back, instinctively bringing a shaky hand in front of herself as some sort of feeble protection.

The Saiyan simply stared at her, almost looking bored. Looking at it now she was almost intrigued, because only now was she realizing that this particular Saiyan was a female. But her intrigue was over shadowed by her fear once more as the Saiyan took a step forward.

"H-help!" Bulma cried out, making a dash for the the space ship and she began to wildly beat on it, hoping to get Vegeta's attention. While she did though, she thought she heard the Saiyan tell her to wait, but that didn't slow her any.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the door flew up, revealing a tattered Vegeta who'd barely heard his wife's cries for help over then intense feeling of the gravity training room pressing down on his body. He quickly grabbed Bulma by the shoulders and began to try to calm her down. "Bulma, what's the matter!?" He asked, worried. It wasn't very often that his wife screamed for help like that. He was worried that Beerus had had a change of heart.

Bulma pressed herself against Vegeta and turned around to point at the Saiyan that was standing in their yard. "It's another Saiyan!"

Vegeta's eye's widened a bit. "What?" he asked, looking to where Bulma was pointing. At the end of her finger he saw her, the Saiyan Bulma was talking about. Vegeta almost wanted to yell at Bulma because the moment he saw the Saiyan the first thing he noticed about her was how Low her power level was. He almost didn't even feel it. His grip on Bulma loosened as he stared down the Saiyan. Bulma seemed to calm down a little bit as well.

"What business do you have on this planet?" He asked, looking down at the low-level.

* * *

Gine looked up at the Saiyan in front of her, she'd recognized him the moment he stepped out of that strange ship. It almost reminded her of her own pod, but that was the last thing on her mind right now. "Prince... Vegeta?" She asked, more so to herself than anyone.

"That's right. Now answer my question: What are you doing on Earth?" Vegeta asked in a more demanding tone.

Gine tensed up, the young prince was a born prodigy, it would probably be best not to upset him.

"Forgive me, Prince Vegeta." she asked, bending to one knee, "I've come here because I'd heard rumors of a Saiyan fighting toe to toe with Beerus the destroyer and walking away..." She paused, letting realization sink in that it was not her son, Kakarot. She'd hoped, albeit foolishly, that perhaps he'd survived Freizas hunt for the Saiyans, her hope grew when she'd learned that the fight had taken place around the northern galaxy, where she and bardock had sent Kakarot off to. But it made more sense that Vegeta was the one who'd done it. He was, after all, the strongest of their race, even as a child. "It appears I've found him."

Vegeta wrinkled his nose. "You sound disappointed... Aren't you happy to see another Saiyan? Your prince Even?"

Gine's eye's widened as she stared at the ground, luckily too so the prince wouldn't be able to see her fear. "No, Prince Vegeta! I'm not disappointed at all. I **am** happy that there is another Saiyan alive... It's just that I was holding out a bit of hope that it was someone I knew."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms as Bulma came out from behind him. "Oh?" he asked, "And who might that be?"

Then, the Prince felt a soft hand smack across his cheek and looked down to see his wife standing here with her hands on her hips and her face contorted in anger.

"Vegeta! How rude of you! This girl came all the way from... wherever... just see another member of her race and this is the welcome she gets? You're being rude asking so many questions and not to mention taking credit for what Goku did!" The blue haired woman's demeanor then completely shifted and she turned towards Gine who was still kneeling with a look of complete shock on her face.

"I'm sorry for all that. My husband is somewhat of a barbarian, my names Bulma." The woman greeted Gine, sticking her hand out.

 _She... she just slapped the prince..._ Gine thought in complete shock. _And she wasn't killed on the spot._ Gine then looked to Vegeta and, even more of a shock to her, he simply folded his arms and looked away.

Gine then looked back to the Bulma woman, then down to her open hand and grasped it. "My name's Gine..." she spoke, a little awkwardly.

"Well then, Gine, why don't you come on inside? You must be hungry!"

Gine then looked to Vegeta who gave her a nod and then back to Bulma. "O-Okay..."

* * *

Bulma had seemed to have forgotten that Saiyans were bottomless pits, however, as she now watched, almost in horror as Gine, who seemed to be a rather small woman, devoured plate after plate of food. Noodles, meat, bread, all of it was practically vacuumed it up by the Saiyan. "Well... She certainly is a Saiyan..." Bulma commented as Vegeta smirked.

"How's the food?" Bulma asked.

Gine practically threw herself over the table to meet Bulma's face. "Itsh Delishioush!" she commented, mouth full of food. She then swallowed it and smiled, "This is the best food I've eaten in a while!"

"Incredible..." Bulma commented. "She was so timid and reserved a minuet ago, now she's acting just like Goku." Bulma whispered to Vegeta.

At that Vegeta looked a little surprised. Because she was acting a lot like Kakarot, almost too much like him. Right down to the way she chewed her food. _She couldn't be a relative could she?_

"So, Gine. Who exactly were you hoping to find? Besides my husband?" Bulma inquired.

Gine stopped eating then and swallowed the last bit of her food. Her gaze seemed a bit downcast and she set her utensils down. "I came looking for my son." she answered.

"Oh..." Bulma spoke, feeling a little guilty for bringing it up. To lose a son, she couldn't imagine it.

"What was your son's name?" Vegeta spoke up now, taking a step forward.

Gine looked up at the prince, her eye's almost hopeful. "Kakarot."


	2. Kakarot

"So, you **are** related." Vegeta confirmed to himself, spite somewhere in his tone. Maybe it was a distaste for her personality, she was far too much like the clown. "Well, if you really **are** here for Kakarot, then you've come to the right place. Kakarot **is** on Earth."

Gine lit up like Christmas tree when she heard that. Fear of the princes power, and all manners forgotten, she jumped out of her seat with a big grin that was far too much like her sons. But, it wasn't just a smile, there were tears threatening to leak from her eye's. After decades of being alone, without Bardock, Raditz, or Kakarot Gine was finally going to be reunited with her family, even if it was just one.

Speaking of her other son, however, there was one question that came to mind. "And what about Raditz?" she asked cheerfully, tail practically wagging. "Is he on Earth, too? If I remember correctly, he was stationed with you, Prince Vegeta?"

Vegeta frowned, then looked to Bulma. He personally didn't give a damn about this woman's feelings. The only reason he was hesitant to tell her about Kakarots killing Raditz was because Bulma was in the room with them and he wasn't in the mood to be on her bad side today. Bulma gave him a look that said ' ** _You_** _shouldn't be the one to tell her'_ and Vegeta understood immediately.

"After Freiza was defeated we went our separate ways, I haven't heard from or seen him since."

Gine's expression lessened at that, but she seemed to take it quite well. "Well, I was more worried about Kakarot in the long run anyway. He was born a weak child, with only a power level of two there wasn't much of a guarantee that he'd survive. I'm sure Raditz is fine, wherever he is, I'm sure he has grown strong." Gine couldn't tell if that last part was her trying to convince herself or not.

Vegeta, however, was smirking. "You were worried about Kakarot?" he scoffed. both at the idea of a Saiyan being so sentimental and the fact that Kakarot was perhaps the strongest Saiyan to ever live.

Gine smiled uneasily."He is my son, prince Vegeta." As a Saiyan she was always looked on as the odd one out. Where other Saiyans reveled on the battlefield, Gine had a more gentle nature, despite her warriors blood. After it was discovered that she lacked the brutality of a warrior she was transferred to prepare food to fuel the Saiyan army. The only reason Gine wasn't exiled off world was that Bardock had taken her as a mate.

"There's no reason for you to fear for Kakarot, woman. He was the one who fought Beerus." Vegeta almost bragged for Goku. "He's surpassed even me."

Gine, along with relief, felt a sudden rush of pride. Pride and disbelief. "Kakarot fought Beerus?!" she asked, her manners once again forgotten. "But his power level was only-"

"'Was only two'." Vegeta finished for her. "Yes, you said it before." This time Vegeta sounded mildly annoyed with Gine, something she noticed immediately, shutting her mouth.

"I'm going to call Goku's place." Bulma said, as she began to walk to the living room. "But, knowing him, he's probably out training."

"Of course he is." Vegeta commented. "If I was, he's sure to be."

Gine raised an eyebrow and her tail moved a little. "Who's Goku, prince Vegeta?" she asked, this time minding her manners. "He seems to come up alot."

"It's is earth name."Vegeta, without even looking at her, "Apparently, he was taken from the pod you sent him in by an old man who renamed him." His annoyed voice returning, not at the woman, but at the though of his earth name, it was as annoying as he was.

Gine folded her arms, mildly annoyed herself. She thought hard on what to name Kakarot, she wanted him to have a name to be proud of. Kakarot was a great name. _What kind of name is Goku?_ _It doesn't sound nearly as handsome._ She silently fumed.

* * *

Chi-Chi found herself, as usual, preparing a nice, big meal for her family. Gohan and Videl were visiting today and she didn't want to send them home hungry. Videl had offered to help but Chi Chi wouldn't have it this time, this was something she wanted to do herself. Then, the phone began to ring, distracting Chi Chi from her cooking. Switching arms she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Chi-Chi?" a familiar voice answered on the other end, Bulma's voice. She sounded excited about something.

"Bulma?"

"Is Goku there?" Bulma asked, almost before Chi-Chi finished.

Confused at the excited tone in Bulma's voice, Chi-Chi looked towards the bathroom where a light shown under the door and the sound of running water could be heard, though faintly. "Yeah, he just got back, he's taking a shower right now. Why?"

"Something huge just happened." Bulma explained, "Can you keep a secret Chi-Chi? From Goku?"

Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow. "I guess? but why would I need to?"

"It's gonna be a surprise. I don't want him to find out until we get there." Bulma explained more.

"I see." Chi-Chi said, a little intrigued now. "What's the surprise?"

"Will you keep it a secret?" Bulma asked.

"Sure... I don't see the harm if it's going to be a surprise."

"We just met Goku's mother! She's come here looking for him!"

Chi-Chi's mouth dropped. "WHAT!?" she screamed into the phone, more than likely deafening Bulma. _Goku's mother? Finally, I get to prove myself as a wife to one of Goku's parents!_ She thought to herself, a long time fantasy of her fulfilled. But, another thought came to her mind; _Goku is a Saiyan, therefore his mother must be too._ And if there was one thing Chi Chi knew about Saiyans, it's that they were bottomless pits. Any chef would have shrunk at the challenge. Not the daughter of the Ox King, however. She took this as just another challenge.

"Shhh!" A harsh hiss came through the phone back at her. "You don't want to blow it so early do you?"

Chi-Chi, remembering exactly where she was, cast a worried look around her, making no one had heard her scream. Thankfully, no one was around to hear her, and Goku was in the shower. Sighing to herself in relief she continued her conversation with Bulma.

"Okay! Come on over! I'll have a feast prepared!" Chi-Chi replied enthusiastically.

"One more thing," Bulma spoke quickly, before Chi-Chi hung up, "How's trunks?"

"Trunks? He's out playing with Goten. I don't quite know where those two have gone off too." Chi-Chi replied, focusing on her cooking once again. "I'm sure they're fine, wherever they are. Maybe you'll see them on the way here."

"Yeah, maybe." Bulma replied. "See you soon."

"Bye!" Chi-Chi almost interrupted her, before tossing the phone, not even bothering to put it back properly.

* * *

Gine soon found herself in a small, rather slow, pod making it's way through the sky. She'd originally just wanted to fly there, and get their as quickly as possible, but Bulma had insisted, stating that if she got there too early then dinner wouldn't be ready. That was enough to change her mind. There was only one thing worse than waiting for food and that was having to smell it while you wait.

Gine passed the time in the pod with Bulma by gazing out the window at the Earth. It was a beautiful planet to be sure, full of life and resources. It was also strange. For starters along with Humans, like Bulma, there were also being that appeared Human in the way that they carried themselves, but had the face(and in some cases; tail) of other more feral creatures. But, too be fair, she had a tail too.

"So," Bulma's voice brought her attention to the spouse of the prince(who had decided not to come),"If you're Goku's mother, then why did you wait so long to come find him?"

There was that name again. "Goku" it sounded so goofy to her. "Because I didn't know where he was." she answered. "I just knew he was on a planet somewhere in the northern galaxy, I didn't get any actual coordinates until six months ago."

"Ah..." Bulma replied, trying to find other things to talk about. "Were about there now. See that mountain?" Bulma asked, extending her arm to point at a tall, green mountain covered in a dense forest, surrounded by clouds that clung to it. "That's where Goku lives."

Gine looked at the Mountain in wonder. There was something about it that gave a weird feeling to her. It looked almost magic. Maybe it was. Such things weren't unheard of in the universe, though Gine had never seen any magic in her life. Either way, as she grew closer to it, her excitement began to grow. It had been forty years since she'd last seen her sons.

Speaking of seeing her sons, out of the corner of her right eye Gine saw a familiar head of hair. It was spiked wildly about, in the same shape that her sons hair was.  
"Kakarot?" she asked herself, quickly turning to see who it was that looked so much like her son. What she saw shocked her. The person flying next to them was a child, he couldn't have been Kakarot, but despite that, he was the spitting image, just a bit taller than when she saw him.

Bulma, hearing the Saiyan mother call out her sons name looked to the right. There, she saw Goten, flying side by side with the car. Smiling, she rolled opened the hatch so she could let him in. "Hey, Goten." She greeted as the boy made his way into the car. "Where's trunks at?"

The boy, standing up between the two, kept looking at Gine with a curious gaze, one she returned. "He said that he should be getting home about now, so he took off. What are you doing so far out here, Bulma? and who is this? There's something that feels familiar about her." the boy spoke with curiosity.

"This is Gine, she's here to meet your father."

"Huh? How does she know Papa? I've never seen her before." The boy asked.

At the mention of father, Gine's jaw dropped. She felt so stupid for not realizing it earlier, this boy was clearly Kakarots son. Still, even with the evidence in front of her, she couldn't believe it. "Kakarots Son?!" she yelled in surprise, causing the boy to jump.

"Weird, isn't it?" Bulma asked. "It was strange to me too when Goku showed up with his first son."

"First son!?" Gine asked hapily, leaning closer to Bulma, "Kakarot has two sons!?"

Bulma simply nodded. "You'll met the oldest once we get there... Speaking of which." Bulma added as the car began to slow, and drop lower to the forest canopy as it approached a clearing.

In the clearing, there was but one, small home, silhoutted by the orange sun setting behind it. The home was shaped like many of the other buildings on Earth, with a round shape. Outside of it, there stood four people. One was a huge, mountain of a man. Another was a tall young man whom was somewhat familiar looking, standing by him were two women, one with the obvious bulge of a child.

"Is this Kakarots family?" Gine asked. "But, where's Kakarot?"

Then, she saw the house door open and out stepped a man, as tall as the young man already there. She recognized him immediately. The hair was a dead Give away. He was the spitting image of his father; Bardock. His eye's however were hers, she could tell from a mile away. And as the pod landed, and Gine got out she looked Kakarot up and down. He'd grown immensely since she'd seen him as a child. It was almost unreal.

Tears threatening to leak from her eye's, Gine smiled.

"Kakarot..."


	3. My mother?

Gine couldn't believe her eye's as she looked at her now grown son. He was the spitting image of his father minus the battle scars. He had a look of surprise on his face, just like Bardock would get.

Gine wiped her eye's with her forearm as she felt the tears start to form. She had been convinced ever since the destruction of planet Vegeta that Kakarot was hunted down and wiped out. Thruthfully, she never _**expected**_ to find Kakarot, she only hoped to.

Lip trembling, Gine rushed towards her son, clearing the distance in almost no time and embracing him into a tight hug. She buried her face into Kakarot, her grip tightening. "Kakarot, I'm so glad you're alive!" she said, her voice muffled and tail wagging in joy, tears beggining to leak from her eye's.

Goku stood there, awkwardly, hands up in confusion as this woman, whom he had no idea at all was, embraced him in a tight hug, telling him she was glad that he was alive. It was flattering and all but he had no idea _**who**_ this was. Goku looked to Chi-Chi, who had tears in her eye's just like the woman who was hugging him. But, her face was happy. As were the rest of his familly. It seemed like he was the only one who was confused by all this.

Goku then looked back down to the woman, who was still hugging him tightly, like she was terrified he was going to drift off into the wind if she let go. Letting out an awkward giggle Goku began to scratch the back of his head. "That's very sweet of you and all, and this may be rude but I don't really know who you are."

Gine brought her face up from her son's body, she almost felt embarressed. Of course Kakarot didn't know who she was, he was barely a year old when he was sent to this planet.

Looking up at her son's face Gine smiled and wiped away a few tears form her cheeks. "My name is GIne." she spoke, smiling. "I'm your mother."

Goku froze for a second. Out of all the things for her to say that honestly wasn't what he thought she was going to. In fact, until now, as he noticed her tail that was joyfully wagging back and forth, he didn't even realize she was a Saiyan.

"My mother?" He asked, looking for confirmation from her.

His mother nodded with a smile. "I'm so glad I found you, Kakarot. I was so worried."

Goku then, calmly, pulled her off of him, forcing her to step back. Her expression changing from happiness to confusion. "Kakarot?"

Goku took a step back, eye's still on her. Then, his feet began to carry him away, back towards his home, away from the woman who claimed to be his mother. He didn't know why, but he was... scared. She wasn't any threat, nothing that any of them couldn't handle. But Goku was scared of being around her.

He went back into the house, closing the door behind him without saying a word.

Then, there was silence. This had not been what she'd expected her reunion with Kakarot to be. Not what she'd **hoped** it would be. She felt hurt by Kakarots response. She'd waited years and years and hoped so much that she'd see him again and he was rejecting her.

But, she understood. She understood that he'd built a life on this planet without her. Maybe he was angry that she wasn't around when he was a child. Maybe he didn't forgive her for sending him away. But, Gine wasn't going to stop. Wether he wanted it or not she was here now. Whether she _**hated**_ him or not.

Then, a hand grabbed her arm gently and Gine turned her attention to the woman who was grabbing her arm. She looked sad and worried. "I'm so sorry..." She apologized, turning her head towards the door. "Goku's never like that... I don't know what's the matter with him... I'll go check on him." And she left, back into the house where Kakarot had gone.

Gine then felt another hand grab her. This time it was the young man she saw earlier. "Well, while mom is talking with dad, why don't you meet us?" he said, smiling.

It wasn't until Gine got a closer look at him that she realized that the young man looked exactly like Kakarot. "You're Kakarots oldest son..?" she affirmed. The resembelance was uncanny, apart from the shorter hair and the slightly skinnier physic he looked just like Kakarot.

"Right! and that makes you my grandmother! My names Gohan!" he spoke, cheerfully, bringing a smile to Gine's face.

Gine then grabbed Gohan by the cheek, pulling hard. "It's nice to meet you too, Gohan!Don't call me grandmother though, it makes me sound old!"

Gohan, now bending over due to the force of his grandmothers pinch, began apologizing. "Sorry, sorry!"

Suddenly the sound of laughter began to surround Gin, Causing her to realese her grandson and look at the others. They all seemed so happy. It made her feel warm

Then, the other woman came up, standing next to Gohan. "And I'm Videl. I'm Gohan's wife."

Gine's mouth dropped a bit in surprise at that. _His wife? Not only is my grandson all grown, but he already has a wife? Maybe I am old._ She thought to herself. "H-Hello." Gine greeted awkwardly.

She then turned to the mini-Kakarot, _Goten_ , who was somewhat keeping his distance, standing by Bulma, who had a hand rested on top of his head. Walking over too him, she squated down, getting to his level. "Hi, Goten. I don't think we really got to meet earlier. I'm your grandma."

Goten looked apprehensive at first, almost scooting behind Bulma. Then Gine smiled softly. "Come on, I'm not mean. You want to play?"

Goten smiled back at Gine. A wide, happy smile. "Okay!" He exclaimed, "Follow me, I can show you a fun place to play hide and seek!"

"Sounds fun!... Whatever hide and seek is..."

Chi-Chi found Goku in the kitchen, stuffing his face with her cooking. Normally, she would be mad at him for eating the food before everyone got inside and took a seat, but this time she didn't really care about the food.(She made alot anyway)

"Goku?" She asked, causing him to turn his head as he was chewing a chunk of meat, crumbs sticking to his face.

"Chi-Chi! Sorry, I know you already told me not to eat the food yet, but I'm just so hungry! And it's so good!" He complimented before setting the food down in embaressment.

"That's fine." Chi-Chi affirmed, "I'm not really worried about the food anyway."

"Huh? You're not mad?"

"No. I'm worried about you, Goku. That woman; your mother, she came all this way to see you and you turn her away!"

Goku frowned. "That's because she's _**not**_ my mother." His tone becoming serious.

"What?" Chi-Chi asked, getting a little worried. "Then who is she?"

"Well... she may be my mother... Her energy feels similar enough to mine." he explained, "But she didn't raise me. She's just another cruel Saiyan."

"How could you say that!?" Chi-Chi asked, voice getting louder, "If she was just another cruel Saiyan then why would she come all this way to see you?"

Goku's frowned remained "For the same reason Raditz did. Maybe."

"Goku." Chi-Chi spoke, feeling sorry for him. She was beggingin to understand why he was acting this way. "Not all Saiyans are cruel murderers. Look at Vegeta, he may be mean and rude, but he's grown to care about and protect the Earth."

"It's not that I think all Saiyans are evil, Chi-Chi." he corrected her, "It's just that ever since I met Raditz I'd been afraid that I'd come from a family that were murderers. I didn't want to be the son of some monsters."

Chi-Chi hugged Goku, Catching him off guard. "Goku, you need to trust me on this. She came all this way to see you. She was crying when she hugged you and to get away you had to pull her off of you. I'm a mother so I can tell; she loved you more than anything. You should at least get to know her before you turn her away. Then who's the cruel one?"

Goku looked down at her, eye's surprised. He's never particularly thought of it that way.

"Please? can you at least do it for me?"

Goku smiled a little. "Alright, I guess I can." he paused. "After all she _**is**_ my mother."


	4. Strength

Gine stood in the midst of the forest that covered mount Paouzu looking for Goten. Her grandson had taken her out to it to play a game called "hide and seek". It was exactly what it sounded like and Goten was apparently very good at it.

She'd looked high and low and couldn't find the boy. Behind trees, in trees, even in a cave. The boy was nowhere to be found. Gine's began to wonder whether or not he'd gone home already.

She'd thought about using her scouter, but that would go against the whole point of the game. Sighing, she took a seat on a rock. It'd been about half an hour and she still couldn't find the kid. In fact it was beggining to worry her. He may be a Saiyan, but he was still just a child.

"Hey!" Gine heard a voice call from the sky, causing her to face upwards. There, with a smile on his face, was her son. The Saiyan mother leapt to her feet when she saw him. "Kakarot!" she exclaimed her tail wagging a bit.

Her son then began to descend to forest floor, landing gently, but firmly in front of her. Gine couldn't help it; she leapt on him again, hugging him tightly, this time though Goku gave her a light hug back.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Goku asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gine nearly forgot, she'd been playing with her grandson. "I was playing a game of hide and seek with Goten... But I can't find him."

Goku looked surprised, then began tapping on the side of his head. "Why don't you just use your scouter?"

"I thought about it. But, wouldn't that be cheating?"

"I guess your right." Goku said placing a hand to his chin. He paused. "Oh, I know!" He then placed two fingesr too his forehead and dissappeared.

Gine blinked once, wondering if she'd actually just seen what she'd seen. Kakarot had seemed to simply vanish right out of existence. Then, just as quickly as he dissappeared, he reappeared, holding a surprised Goten in his arms.

"There, you found him!"

Goten, looking just as surprised as Gine, looked from his father to his grandmother and then began to realize what happened. "Daddy! I was gonna win!"

Goku looked at Goten confused, "You can win at hide and seek?"

Goten crossed his arms and pouted, "Trunks says you can."

Goku smiled, "Well, your mother wants you home anyways. Dinners almost ready!"

At that Goten lit up like a tree. "Yay!" and with that he took off leaving Goku alone with Gine.

The Saiyan mother couldn't help but smile. Her son had grown up to become such a good man. And a strong one at that. He fought Beerus and kept up with him! Beerus who even Freeza feared! She began to fill that pride swell in her again.

"Now then," Goku began, turning back to Gine, "let's get to know each other! You came all this way to meet me after al!"

Gine's smile widened. "Okay. First things first; I wanna see how strong my son has become!" she spoke, placing a finger too her scouter.

Goku simply smiled and crossed his arms. His mother was in for a big surprise.

Gine tapped the bright red button on the side of her scouter and watched as it began to calculate Kakarots power level. She was excited, she could hardly wait. Her excitment soon turned to confusion as the scouter zero'd in on 65.

"65?" she said aloud. "There's no way your power levels only 65. This thing must be broken..." She surmised, feeling disappointed.

Goku laughed. "You really need to learn not to rely on a scouter. They're way to easy to trick." he began to explain, "All the same I'll show you how strong I am." Goku then began tense up, balling his hands into fist and digging his elbows into his hips. He then began to growl, feeling his Ki well up from within him and begin to rise.

Gine watched in amazement as her scouter's count on his powerlevel began to rise. Quickly. "What?" she asked in disbelief.

Goku smirked, still building Ki. "Just wait. We're not even close to done yet!" His growl then changed to a yell as suddenly a golden aura surrounded him and his hair began to rise until it found a familiar shape in his Super Saiyan form.

The sudden jump in power caused Gine's scouter to explode making her flinch slightly, but she didn't take her eye's off her son then entire time. She couldn't believe it.

Goku, seeing her expression smirked. "This is a Super Saiyan."

His mother began to smile back, much to his surprise. "I know what it is, Kakarot." Then, she raised two fists to the sky and pulled them down with force. She then was bathed in a golden aura and her hair, which was once shaggy and unkempt now began to raise up at the ends, some strands more than others. Her eye's had shifted from solid black to green and she stood there with her arms crossed.

Goku was shocked. Maybe it was because of his power boost after becoming a Super Saiyan God, but from the weight and feel of her power he it hadn't even crossed his mind that **she** could also become a Super Saiyan.

Gine smiled. She could already tell that her Super Saiyan form was nowhere near her sons. To be honest she was still weaker than the prince in this form(She wondered if he could go Super Saiyan as well). But the look on Kakarots face of utter surprise made her happy. He probably was hoping to surprise _**her**_ with this.

"Wow!" He gawked, "So even my mother can become a Super Saiyan now!"

Gine smiled with self satisfaction, folded her arms and nodded. "That's right!"

Goku's awe then faded and he smirked once more. "But, there's more than just that." He then ascended into the next form of Super Saiyan, causes his hair to become even more wild and his golden aura to be covered by arching electicity.

The sheer pressure of the form almost pushed Gine back, forcing her to plant herself into the ground. "What?!" she asked, amazed at Kakarots power. She didn't even need her scouter she could almost _**feel**_ Kakarots power surge through _**her**_.

"This is called Super Saiyan 2." Kakarot began. "This is what happens when a Super Saiyan surpasses his own limitations and achieves an even greater power.

Gine looked on in awe. "Incredible... Is this the form you used to fight Beerus?"

Kakarot shook his head. "Not even close." Kakarot then began to scream, bending down forward while tensing his entire body up and practically squatting down. Suddenly, the aura around him began to go wild, the electricity growing larger and appearing more often.

Then, for a moment, Kakarot loosened his body completely, and became silent. Then, he let out a loud, almost painful scream and stood straight up, exploding in a blinding flash of yellow light, forcing Gine to block her eye's and lifting her off her feet.

When she finally opened them she immediately saw Kakarot, surrounded in a wild aura, giant sparks dancing arounf him and his hair... His hair was insane, in fact it reminded her of Raditz it had grown so long. His eyebrows were gone completely as well. Gine had a feeling that if she still found her scouter, she wouldn't even be able to comprehend the number it would reach.

"This is Super Saiyan 3." Kakarot spoke again, his voice very gruff sounding this time.

"A-amazing." Gine replied. "So this is what fought Beerus."

Kakarot chuckled. "Nope. Lord Beerus took me down in this form in one shot. Of course, I don't know how it would turn out now with this... now that I'm stronger, but I'd still lose that I know. Even if it put me on his level, this form isn't all that great. just strong. It burns through Ki fast so I can't maintain it for too long."

"What!? But... what form did you actually fight Beerus with?" she asked, sounding almost a little scared.

Kakarot then, suddenly reverted back to his base form in the blink of and eye causing Gine to raise a brow. _Where'd all that hair go?_

"Super Saiyan God." He stated. "The highest form a Saiyan can reach, that's what let me fight Beerus for as long as I did and I _**still**_ lost." He spoke, sounding a little dissapointed in himself.

"Kakarot..." Gine began, "I'm so proud of you. You've gotten so strong. Stronger than I thought possible." she began to tear up. "Your father would be so proud of you." she spoke, wiping away the tears and dropping from her own Super Saiyan form.

"Thanks!" Goku spoke, somewhat blushing. "Hey, I was wondering though... How'd _**you**_ become a Super Saiyan?"

Just as Gine was about to answer two stomachs growled in unison.

"Actually... why don't you just tell me at dinner?"'

(A/N:Sorry for the wait. Just been a bit busy. Also don't worry, I will explain how Gine became a Super Saiyan next chapter)


	5. A Legendary Super Saiyan

For the second time that day; Gine was stuffing her face with delicious, mouth watering food. Never, in all her travels had she tasted anything as good as earth food. She then grabbed a chicken leg and began eating it like corn on the cob as her tail began to wag. However, she noticed that while she was busy reveling in the taste, as were most of the others present(apart from Kakarots wife, whom of which had a rather pleased look on her face) her son was barely eating as he watched her.

Raising her tail up, as well as an eyebrow, Gine lowered her meal to the plate. "Kakarot, what's the matter?" she asked, food still around her mouth?

Chi-Chi, noticing that her guest had stopped eating to ask Goku a question then turned to him with an icy glare. "Goku, don't worry your mother while she's eating!" she scolded as she shifted her eye'd down to his bowl. It was practically full. She'd been so busy watching Gine that she'd failed to realize Goku was still on his first plate.

"Huh? Goku, is something wrong?" She asked, feeling a little guilty for yelling at him like that.

Goku stood up. "I've just been wondering, Mom" he began, still feeling a little awkward calling this person he'd only just met mother. "How long have you been able to become a Super Saiyan?"

At that Gohan stopped eating. "Huh, you're a super Saiyan too?" he inquired sounding a little excited himself.

Gine nodded. "I've been a Super Saiyan for a while now." she spoke somewhat softly.

"Yeah?" Goku asked, leaning over the table a bit. "What triggered it?"

Gine raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"You know," Gohan began, "The Super Saiyan transformation is triggered by a need, or in desperation. So what was yours?"

"It was a few years back," Gine began, slurping down a last bite of food. "It was on a planet called; Parmessia. The planet was quite a beautiful one. It was covered in forest, aside from the occasional city or so. The people there were a peace loving one, and a kind one. "

She paused.

" After your father had sent you away he'd knocked me unconcious. When I woke up I was already blasting off in a stolen Saiyan pod. From that point on I was on Frieza's hit list. I spent the next 20 or so years bouncing from planet to planet, hoping they wouldn't find me or just eventually give up looking. After a while that wasn't an option any longer. I had to fight."

Gine took a sip of water for a moment and looked around the room. Suddenly she'd gained a large audience, everyone who was previously watching her had stopped eating and focused on her.

"I was never a fighter," she continued, "Your father was, though. He was rapidly approaching the kings power level. But, I never took interest in fighting much. It was too violent for me and I didn't like violence. I still don't. I was a cook in a kitchen that provided food for off world Saiyans."

"But, I made myself into one. If they wouldn't stop coming then I wouldn't stop beating them. I dedicated most of my time to training, mimicking your father and what he would some times teach me and made it into my own fighting style. It served me well. Then, Frieza died and I assumed his people would have stopped coming after me. And they did, for a while." She took another bite of her meal.

"Eventually I landed on Parmessia. I decided to make that my new home. Though, I hid myself in the forests of the planet. I spent most of my days training. After fighting for so long, it eventually became a hobby. And with nothing more to do than train I eventually became even stronger than Bardock... Stronger than most people in the universe." she explained, making a fist.

"The people of Parmessia began to tell stories about a strange creature with a tail that made the forests it's home. They thought I was some kind of demon. I would take their kills and attack those who fought back..." she took a sip of her drink and shrugged. "It was true of course, but it's not like I caused any major damage."

"A few of them actually knew me, It was just a small village, I'd protect them from the monsters creatures that inhabited the wilderness and they'd pay me in food. Eventually we grew fond of each other and some of their warrior class was sent to train under me." She smiled fondly." It was fun. They grew quite strong.

Her smile reverted into a frown. "Until more remnants of the Frieza force came to hunt me down. They weren't anything special individually, at least not to me, but there were hordes of them... Five ships in total. They poured out like a waterfall." she swallowed, "The Parmessians never stood a chance. They tried diplomacy against the alien invaders and the Freiza force spat in their face."

she looked up at the others in the dining room. "I took it upon myself to stop them. As did my students. "At first we did well, but they seemed to never end. By the time we thought we had cleared out half of them, even more ships showed up. For whatever reason, the Frieza force really wanted that planet. It didn't take long for my students to eventually succumb to the invaders and I was the only one left."

She sighed.

"Eventually, I was lying face down in the dirt, exhausted and beaten. A small creature arrived down from the lead ship. He called himself Sorbet. He'd come to kill me himself. He seemed fairly weak but it was apparent that he had a great deal of influence on the Freiza force."

"But, instead of that, he decided to make me suffer first, for taking down so many of his soldiers. He brought forth my youngest pupil. I'd rendered him unconscious before we went off, he wasn't strong enough to help. They killed him in front of me."

"I couldn't believe it. After how strong I'd become, they beat me due to the simple fact that they had numbers. On that burning, death filled planet, I felt something snap inside of me. My injuries healed and I felt a surge of power I'd never felt before in my life. Suddenly, I was on my feet and a strong golden aura surrounded me. I gave into my primal instincts from then on. I took all my rage out on the bastards. I tried to destroy them all, but a single ship got away from me." she paused. "From then on, I traveled from planet to planet once more, until I heard news of other Saiyans left in the galaxy and came here as quickly as possble. And that brings us to now." She smiled at the end.

Goku felt a little guilty for asking her that, it clearly wasn't an easy thing for her to talk about. "I'm sorry for everything you went through... mom." He offered his condolences.

Gine smiled. "It's fine. After all, I feel much happier now that I've found you!"

Goku smiled in reply and a light blush formed on his cheeks.

Chi-Chi stood up. "Well, don't feel bad about staying here then. After all, you've been through so much, you deserve it."

Gine shook her head. "Oh, please, that's fine. I can find my own place to stay. After all I am quite adept at living of the land."

"Nonsense!" Chi-Chi protested, almost yelling it and making Gine jump a bit. "No mother in law as nice as you are should be left outside like an animal. You're staying here!"

Gine began to scratch the back of her head. "Well, if you insist." she agreed.

Then, she felt a small hand tug on her arm and shee looked to her right to see her grandson, Goten.

"If you're living with us from now on, that means we can play all the time!" he told her happily.

"It sure does." She replied in kind.

After that, the feast continued, and the Saiyans ate until they passed out. Videl had to drive Gohan back hom while he slept in the car. Goten and Goku crashed out on the couch, and Gine took Gohans old room.

* * *

The next morning Goku woke early. He'd tried to get back to sleep, but his efforts proved fruitless. So, he decided to get up and go for a walk around the forest. However, as he made it to the edge of the forest he saw a green figure there waiting for him.

"Hey, Piccolo." he greeted, stretching.

"So, she's not a threat, is she?" Piccolo cut to the chase.

Goku looked back to his home, watching as he saw the light in his bedroom blink on and saw Chi-Chi's sillhouette rise from the bed. "No, she doesn't seem to be." he answered. "I mean, she's my mother after all... apparently."

Piccolo nodded. "What will you tell her about your brother?"

Goku stiffened up a little bit. "I hadn't really thought about that." he replied, chuckling at the predicament.

"You could blame it on me. I'm the one who killed him after all." Piccolo offered.

"Nah." the Saiyan replied, "I think it'd be better if we just let her believe that Raditz is still out there somewhere."

Piccolo didn't answer.

Goku looked back to the house one more time. "Wait, how did you know that she mentioned Raditz?" he asked looking back to the Namekian. However, Piccolo had already gone.

Then, a new sound caught Goku's ears and he once again looked back over to his home and saw Goten pulling Gine out by her hands, blabbering away to her.


	6. Growth

Goku chuckled to himself as he and his mother rushed each other. They had made their way out to the canyons this time around, as Chi Chi complained their sparring was becoming a nuisance. It was probably because Goku had deflected a ki blast right into their bedroom. _But that was only one time! I promise it won't happen again!_ Goku remembered pleading to his wife. He should've known it would only make things worse.

A fist rushed his face, to which he responded by ducking under, letting it pass through his hair, and pushing his arm forward with a solid punch to the ribs. His mother flinched at the blow but didn't at all stop. She immediately brought her knee up to his stomach and elbowed him in the head, sending him falling to the ground.

Goku was constantly caught off guard by her ability. She may be small and kind but she was a warrior. Those years of being hunted by Freeza's men and solitary training didn't go to waste. He smirked a little through the pain.

Next thing he knew she was behind him.

Gine gave a kick to Kakarots side, earning a groan from her son as they both fell. Then she was in front of him in an instant punching him once again in the stomach sending him into the side of the nearby rock pillar. Gine smirked to herself a bit. Kakarot had hit her **hard** back there. She'd actually gotten mad.

 _But, that happens a lot when training with Kakarot._ Gine told herself. Kakarot normally gets carried away when sparring. Gine frowned. _Kakarot is strong. He defeated Frieza! Maybe he has trouble keeping his energy low enough to match mine?_ _Maybe it's time I matched him._

Goku pushed himself from the rock pillar, taking a step to the edge of the hole he made clutching his stomach in pain. "Wow, I really made mom mad!" he stated the obvious, through gritted teeth. "Got too carried away."

Suddenly a yellow light flashed outside and Goku felt a sharp rise in his mothers Ki. Once again she was right in front of him, fist flying towards his face. Goku snapped back into action. He dodged to the side, letting her fly past him. He then raised his knee to meet her gut.

Instead, Gine swung out her right leg to meet Goku in the head, which the latter blocked with his fore arm. His mother then took a ball of bright blue Ki in her right hand and slammed it into Kakarot, creating another hole in the rock pillar in which Goku burst through.

Gine was already on him. Instinctively Goku used instant transmission, appearing behind her and shoving his foot directly into her back, sending her down to the rocky floor. He was careful not to put too much into it.

From the moment his mother had touched the ground she'd already bounced back up, this time faster, **more** aggressive.

Goku braced himself. Gine was soon on him with a punch to the face. Goku brought up his open palm and placed the other it behind for support, catching his mothers hand. He then pulled her over him and delivered a punch to the gut. Not too hard, but hard enough.

Goku then followed up with more punches, to which Gine countered him blow for blow, pushing him a little harder. Suddenly in side her hands were Ki blasts and they were soon bombarding him, pushing him back.

Goku then pulled up one arm and began to block the ki while he charged one up in his free hand and quickly threw it forward, creating a beam that seemingly devoured all of her Ki blasts. He smirked when he saw her evade it and push forward.

Gine looked as if she were going in for another punch, causing Goku to block high. A trick. Just before she met Goku's block she kicked at his gut, causing him to lose his breath for a moment. In which Gine capitalized with a charged attack of her own.

Goku saw this and knew he was in trouble. Out of instinct he transformed into a Super Saiyan. This caught his mother off guard as he grabbed the wrist of the hand that held the Ki and she accidentally shot it into the air, where it dissipated.

Goku smirked at his mother. That was pretty good, she'd been holding out on him. Up until now their sparring had been pretty tame. _She must've been holding out on me._ He thought to himself as he released her hands.

"That was pretty good, mom." he complimented, "I didn't know you could be that aggressive."

Gine smirked. "Now let's see you!"

Goku blinked. "See what?" he asked.

"Show me the power of a Super Saiyan who defeated Freeza!" Goku's mother commanded, sounding more like ChiChi. Goku had never her heard her speak with a tone like that. He put his hands up defensively.

"Well, it may be a bit to much for you if I go all out." he tried to warn her, "I could accid-"

"Good." Gine replied, cutting Kakarot off. "I want to get stronger too, Kakarot. I can't do that if you keep holding back." she explained.

Goku looked at her with surprise. She wanted him to go harder on her? He smiled. "All right then." He granted her request, pulling his arms to his sides and flexing them.

Gine got into her regular stance and watched as Kakarot began to raise his KI. It was at this moment that she realized she may have made a mistake. As Kakarot began to scream, raising his Ki to it's maximum she watched as he turned Super Saiyan. She noticed as he was transforming, the sky seemed to change. It had gotten a bit darker and more clouds were looming above.

Kakarot then paused for a second, ascending to the second level of super Saiyan. She studied the form carefully as he continued to power up. Physically there wasn't much of a change, Kakarots hair had simply gotten more wild and small jolts of electricity danced randomly around his body. It was then that she noticed that parts of the ground were starting to become up heaved and millions of tiny rocks were starting to levitate into the air. Gine also saw that the sky was much darker now, resembling night almost.

Kakarot continued to scream once more, this time louder, angrier than before. She noticed his Aura getting bigger, expanding. She also noticed beads of sweat forming on Kakarots head and evaporating instantly. Gine was still new to sensing power levels, but even so, she could tell that if Kakarot didn't control this Transformation properly, he was liable to destroy the whole planet.

Kakarot then straightened up suddenly and the aura around him was pulled back into his body. Then, Gine was blinded by a bright yellow light as Kakarots energy exploded. Gine backed away quickly, landing on a rock pillar some ways away.

When Kakarots aura disappated Gine saw her son hovering above a massive crater that had not previously been there, his hair long, spiked, and golden. Electricity dancing around him even more wildly this time. He'd shown her this form once before, but only now, that she could sense energy, did she truly grasp just how strong Kakarot was.

"All right, mom." Kakarot said, his now raspy voice breaking her away from her thoughts. "I'm at full power now."

Gine regained her composure and got back into her stance, as soon as she did she took off, hoping to try to catch Kakarot off guard. She'd go behind him and start at his back, that was her plan. When she got to Kakarot she was surprised to see that he was already gone.

"What?" she asked aloud, confused and a little frightened. Though, it didn't take long for her to realize where Kakarot went. She swung her leg out behind her, hoping to catch Kakarots side this time.

Turning with her leg, she watched as it seemingly went through her son, and then watched as her sons figure faded away. Then, Goku seemed to snap into existence before her, a slight smirk on his eyebrow less face. _An after image._

This time Gine went for a simple attack, a straight punch to the jaw. Kakarot seemingly wasn't moving but she still couldn't make contact. But, this was no after image, she knew exactly what was going on. Kakarots was too fast for her eyes to see.

It frustrated her, not that Kakarot was so much stronger than her, but that she was so weak that she couldn't even _**see**_ him. It was her Saiyan blood, she may not have been a natural born warrior like most other members of her race, but she had made herself into one. She pushed herself harder, trying to hit harder and faster, making her attacks random, hoping that Kakarot would be caught off guard and she'd land a hit.

Suddenly Kakarot caught her hand, catching her by surprise. He then raised his index finger and middle finger and pressing them seemingly lightly on her forehead. Gine didn't even feel any pain, her body just felt heavy and unresponsive, and suddenly she was falling.

Kakarot then appeared next to her back in his base form. He caught her, began to slowly descend towards the ground, and gently set her on her feet. Gine tried to stand and then fell forward, forcing Kakarot to grab her and help her stand. "Incredible." she commented, "I didn't believe anyone out there could get that strong." and began to drift off.

* * *

Goku smiled to himself as he made his way back home, his mother asleep in his arms. He was worried that he would over do it with that poke to her forehead. Ever since he'd achieved Super Saiyan God he'd been having a bit of trouble controlling his power. He forgot just how strong fighting with Beerus had made him.

Goku then let his thoughts wander. Whis had told them that they'd meet Beerus again in three years time, after he'd awoken once more. Though, the only problem was that he didn't think he was ready to face Beerus. Even if he'd trained ever second of everyday of every month he didn't know if he could match Beerus. The destroyer had told him that he was using 70% of his power during their fight, but Goku was no novice, he knew when someone was holding back and Beerus was holding back quite a bit.

 _Maybe Vegeta will be up for some trainin'._ Goku thought to himself as he neared mount Paouzu.

* * *

Gine looked around in confusion as she was suddenly transported from Kakarots home to the Capsule Corporation. It seemed that prince Vegetas wife had prepared a special gift for her, but the real urgency of the visit was that prince Vegeta had left earth some months ago to go train and Kakarot was in a hurry to get there himself.

He'd taken Goten as well at the request of his wife, whom he conveniently "forgot" to tell the real reason for the visit, because Bulma had been talking about how Trunks had gotten bored in his fathers absence.

"Hello!" a voice called from behind them, prompting the trio of Saiyans to turn around. It was the princes' wife, _what was her name again? Buruma?_

"Yo, Bulma!" Kakarot greeted as he rushed to her. _Bulma that's it!_

"Hi, Miss Bulma!" Goten called to her, waving to the blue haired woman as he rushed past her to meet up with a purple haired child, soon after flying off with the boy. Gine smiled at the child who looked at her with a confused face.

"So, is he here yet!?" Gine heard Kakarot ask excitedly.

Bulma sighed, Goku had always been impatient when it came to these things, but it still never failed to irk her. _Vegetas the same way though, at least Goku is helpful._ she thought. "He's not here yet." she informed the Saiyan, "He only told me he'd make a visit sometime today."

Goku smiled. "Oh man, I can't wait, I'm so excited. Haha! I'm going to get trained by Beerus' master!" The thought of how much he'd grow in strength made the hair on his body stand.

Bulma folded her arms, "You should be grateful that I made this happen, ya know? He's only coming because I offered up the rest of my cup Ramen." she pointed out, annoyed.

Goku didn't pay attention, which only added to her annoyance. Just as she was about to go off on him, she noticed Gine, which reminded her of the gift she made for the woman. "Oh, Gine!" she acknowledged her presence, "Here, I have something for you!"

Bulma then pulled out a square metal case, opened it, and pulled out orange Hoi Poi Capsule, clicked her thumb on the top button and tossed it on the floor.

Gine watched in confusion as Bulma threw the small container onto the floor, and almost jumped when it exploded into a cloud of smoke. She watched as the smoke dissipated and revealed an orange and blue uniform, similar to Kakarots Gi, the only difference was the lack of a logo on it. "Oh wow." she commented walking over to pick it up, finding it a fair bit heavier than it looked. She almost struggled to lift it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Bulma replied happily. "I asked Chi Chi what size you wore since I know she took you shopping for clothes. "I also noticed that, unlike Goku and my husband, you still have your tail, so I modified it to expand without tearing, using fibers from Vegeta's old battle suit."

"Oh, that's thoughtful." Gine smiled to her.

Bulma simply nodded.

Then, without warning, a bright pillar of light crashed in front of the trio. Gine, instinctively got into her stance. She watched and waited as the light dissipated and from it emerged a tall, slim, blue man with giant white hair and a staff of some sort.

"Hello, Bulma! How longs it been? A month?" He greeted.

"Two." she corrected. The tall man simply giggled. "Anyways, I won't keep you, I put the Ramen in these capsules." she explained handing the man the metal box.

"Why, thank you." he said as he stuffed it into his shirt, and then looked to Kakarot. "Oh, Goku, long time no see."

"Yeah, I'll say!" Goku agreed, putting his hands behind his head and taking a few steps forward.

Gine took this as a sign to drop her guard and did so, but not entirely. It was strange, this man didn't give off any Ki, but he was clearly powerful. He then looked to her and smiled. Gine, caught off guard, awkwardly returned the gesture.

"Well then," the blue man began. "Shall we leave, Goku?"

Goku nodded and made his way closer to the tall man. "Oh man, this is gonna be so great!" he told him excitedly. The blue man simply smirked knowingly.

"W-wait!" Gine exclaimed, taking a step forward. "You're leaving?" she asked.

Kakarots smile faded. "Yeah. I know it's sudden and all, but this is a once in a life time oppurtinity. This is Beerus' master, mom! And he's offering to teach me! Vegeta's already gotten a head start on me!"

Gine frowned. She understood completely, Kakarot was just like his father. She remembered when Bardock heard that Toma had taken a solo mission to a high level planet. He was pretty furious that he'd go off without him, so he left without even telling her goodbye. And, not to mention, this way Kakarot can get much stronger than he would training with her. _But still..._

"Then, I'll come too!" she told him, getting closer.

"No, I don't think so." The blue man said, wagging his finger. "Not to be rude, but with the kind of training I provide you wouldn't survive the day."

Gine paled at that. There was something frightening about this man. He had no Ki, but you could tell simply by looking at him that he was not someone to be trifled with. And, he wasn't simply bragging about this training regimen, she could tell in his voice. It was a warning.

"But I-"

"I think I can help with that." A deep voice spoke from behind them, prompting Bulma, Goku, Gine, and the blue man to look back. There stood a tall Namekian, his arms folded and his gaze intense.

"Hey Piccolo!" Kakarot greeted, what're you doing here?

The Namek ignored his question "I overheard that Whis was arriving today, so I came to take a look."

"Oh my," Whis placed a hand over his mouth, "I'm flattered."

"I also overheard this training you were talking about. Do you think **I** could survive your training?"

Everyone turned their attention to Whis now, as he remained silent, studying the Namekian for a moment.

"Hmm. You may just barely make a week." he answered honestly, "Though you do have potential. Get a bit stronger and I'll consider it."

Piccolo grunted, then looked at Gine. "Then what do **you** say?" he asked, catching her off guard.

"Huh?" Gine asked, confused.

"You want to be able to go train with Goku, right?" he stated more than asked, "I want in on this special training as well. I'll train with you, we can **both** get stronger."

Gine looked the Namekian up and down as well. He was definitely strong, that was certain, but she didn't even know him. _Kakarot seems friendly with him, though._ She then looked back to her son. Kakarot smiled and nodded at her. Gine paused, then nodded back.

She turned back to face the Namek. "All right, I'll train with you." She agreed and extended her hand. The namek took it. "Piccolo." he introduced himself.

"Gine." she replied in kind


	7. Things To Come

Gine followed Piccolo through the sky, trailing close behind him. The Namek hadn't said a word since they left the Capsule Corporation, he only told her that she would need to pack for a long trip, so Gine had made a quick pit stop at her son's house and grabbed some clothes that she had acquired during her time on planet Earth. She also had the unfortunate job of telling Chi-Chi that Kakarot had gone off to train with lord Beerus. That was an earful. She had also promised Goten that when shed returned home she would play with him however long he liked.

"So, where exactly is this place we're headed?" Gine called to Piccolo, who acknowledged her question by looking over his shoulder and returning his gaze to the front.

"It's a special training area here on Earth," he began to explain. "A space that exists outside the regular flow time called the 'Room of Spirit and Time'.

"The 'Room of Spirit and Time'?" Gine repeated, uncertain of this room. She had figured she'd be going off world, as Namekian technology, however few of it there was, was quite advanced. how could a room be an adequate place to train? Fancy name or no, it seemed like ridiculous. "And what do you mean by _'it exists outside of the regular flow of time'?"_

"Exactly that," Piccolo replied bluntly. "Though, I suppose a good example would be that a single day out here is as long as a year in that room."

Gine's eye's widened when she heard that and her jaw dropped a bit. "What?!" she exclaimed. It sounded ludicrous, even on a strange planet such as this. There was no way a room like that existed. But, if the Namek was pulling a practical joke on her, he had a damn good poker face. Still, ludicrous or no, the concept excited her. _A room where I can train for a whole year in the span for one day?_ She looked at her open palm and balled it into a fist. _I can't wait to see this._

Suddenly, the Namek made a sharp rise upward, gaining height into the sky. Gine followed, figuring they were just about arriving at their destination. As they ascended she began to make out an object in the sky. Squinting, she tried to focus the image. _What is that?_

Coming into view, she was amazed. It appeared to be a castle in the sky, suspended only by an alarmingly thin totem pool that stretched far above the clouds. Oddly enough, it wasn't **that** surprising to Gine. She'd been on Earth long enough to realize that just when you think you know everything about the planet, it throws another curve ball your way.

After reaching the top of structure, Gine was once again surprised. Not by anything grandiose or incredible, but rather by how humble it was. The top of the tower was flat, apart from a few palm tree's and a small garden, and had a single building in the center about the same size as one of the garages at the capsule corporation.

"This is the lookout," the Namek told her as he began his descent to it's surface. Gine followed.

"The look out?" Gine asked, "Look out for what?"

"For the whole planet!" a younger, unfamiliar voice answered, prompting Gine to look past Piccolo at another Namekian, followed by a small pudgy creature who was as pitch black as the vacuum of space, emerging from the building at the center of the lookout. The small Namekian looked friendly enough as he walked using a wooden staff that was a bit too big for him, but there was something quite unnerving about the other one. Perhaps it was his, small white eye's that stood out in heavy contrast to his body. Or that unnerving smile.

"You must be Gine," spoke the Namekian, extending a hand, "I've been keeping an eye on you for a while now. Nice to finally meet you."

Gine grasped his hand, and shook it slightly. "You've been watching me?" she asked, paused for a moment and then narrowed her eye's a bit, as her face flushed. "You're not a pervert are you?"

Dende's face turned a bit purple before he nervously chuckled, embarrassed. "Oh, No! Nothing like that! I've just been keeping tabs on you. I'm the Guardian of Earth, you see, so it's kind of my job."

"Oh," Gine replied, "Nice to meet you..." she waited for an answer.

"Dende."

"Nice to meet you, Dende."

Suddenly, the smaller dark creature took a step forward and bowed. "Nice, to met you, I am Mister Popo." he greeted, politely, catching Gine off guard. Gine then smiled a little awkwardly and bowed in kind. "Nice to meet you, too.'

"So, what brings you here?" Dende inquired, now that introductions had been dealt with.

"We're here to use the room of spirit and time," Piccolo spoke up now, walking past the two.

"Ah, I see," Dende nodded his head and began to follow, "How long are you planning on staying?"

"Two years."

At that Gine almost jumped. _Two years!?_ she thought to herself, _I have to stay in a room with someone I hardly know for two whole years?_ The idea was a bit discouraging, but then she remembered exactly why she agreed to this in the first place. _If I can manage to train for the next two years with this Namekian, then I'll be much stronger. Then, I can finally train as an equal with Kakarot..._ She smirked at the thought. That was her goal and she'd see it through to the end.

"Nervous?" A voice asked her, breaking her from her thoughts. It was Piccolo, who was looking over his shoulder at Gine, an almost teasing smirk on his face.

Gine had been lost in thought, she hadn't even realized that she'd followed them to the chamber until just now. Quickly she made her features stern and nodded in affirmation.

The Namek grunted in amusement and opened the door, revealing a bright light that silhouetted him. Gine took a deep breath, closed her eye's, and exhaled. _Alright._

* * *

"Dammit! Still Nothing!" cursed Sorbet, looking outside of the bubble window of his spaceship. "Years and years of searching, yet we still can't find those damn Namekians!" He then gritted his teeth and began to ball his fists in anger. "That damned Saiyan! If she hadn't blown my fleet to hell we wouldn't be in this mess!" he continued to shout his problems. "With no Dragon Balls my dream of reviving lord Freeza is just that, a dream!" Sorbet then sighed heavily, in defeat. "The Freeza force is doomed..."

"But, Commander Sorbet," spoke up a young officer of the Freeza force, "All hope is not lost, there is still another set of Dragon Balls we can use."

This caught Sorbet's attention. The young man's name was Tagoma, a promising warrior, who rivaled even Captain Ginyu at his peak. As a matter of fact, in recent years, it seemed that more and more powerful warriors were coming out of the woodwork. Shisami was another such warrior. A large Toras male with red skin, he had a sort of rivalry with Tagoma. While he may or may not have been stronger than Tagoma, he certainly was not smarter.

"Another set?" Sorbet question, turning half way to face Tagoma, whom of which was kneeling respectively.

"Yes, commander," Tagoma affirmed, "The set of Dragon Balls on Earth."

Sorbet frowned, he had considered going to Earth already, but there was something that had deterred him from such a course of action. "You mean the very same Earth that Son Goku hails from, and that traitorous bastard, Vegeta calls home? That would be suicide!"

Tagoma nodded once, "Yes, that would normally be the case, but our spy drones that returned a few hours ago have reported that Goku and Vegeta are both off world at the moment. The time to make a move is now, Commander Sorbet."

Sorbet's eye's widened. "What? You're sure about that?"

Tagoma nodded once again, "Yes sir, the drones confirmed it."

Sorbet then felt a smile creep onto his cerulean face, After years of observation, watching and waiting for their chance to exact revenge upon the Saiyan who killed lord Frieza. Fate had seemingly begun to smile on them. "Shisami! Set a course for Earth and hurry! We don't want to be there if those damned monkeys decide to come home early." He ordered to the Toras, who bowed in acknowledgment and headed for the control deck.

 _Lord Freeza, it won't be long now..._ He thought with a devilish grin, continuing to look out of the ships view port at the universe the Freeza Force would soon, once again rule.

* * *

 **Room of Spirit and Time- 1 month in.**

Gine and Piccolo both stood, battle ready, but motionless, staring each other down. The past month had been much of this. Gine had learned quickly that the Namekian was not someone to take lightly. He over powered her even as a Super Saiyan. It was a good thing, however, because of his prowess Gine had learned how to maintain her Super Saiyan state even while not fighting, making it second nature to herself. She had trained the form to a point that it multiplied her power higher than it ever did, and now she could fight evenly with the Namek. She had somewhat of an advantage in this room. She'd noticed the moment she walked in that the chamber felt exactly like planet Vegeta.

Still, Piccolo was a dangerous opponent. He fought like no opponent she had ever faced before, partly due to his Namekian physiology, and mostly because he was a fighting Genius. Whenever Gine fought him, even a month into the training, she still shook with something akin to fear. That got her blood pumping. Because training with the Namek was nothing like training with her son. Piccolo fought like he meant to kill you, pushing you to your limit.

But, this time, Gine had a new found confidence. Because, while Piccolo may have been a fighting genius, Gine was a quick learner, and no matter how diverse a fighters style is, there is **always** a pattern. The Saiyan smirked to herself, imaging the fight in her head. She then took a deep breath and exhaled, leaning forward and feigning a rush.

Piccolo bought it, as he quickly rushed her in response, realizing only too late that it was a ruse. Gine took a step back, watching, almost in slow motion as Piccolo's fist narrowly missed her face. She then brought her leg up, aiming towards his chin. But, piccolo was no fool, he anticipated such a counter, moving back, lowering himself and rushing her once more Gine expected no less from him. Quickly, Gine threw a fist towards his face, which, again, he anticipated, grabbing it and reaching for her other fist at the same time.

The Namek smirked, believing he had the Saiyan in check mate. Gine threw the smirk right back at him. Instead of using her kicks, like the Namek probably already had a counter for, Gine, used her own physiology. She swung her tail from behind him, hitting the Namek in the head with a great force, causing him to release his grip and teeter backwards in a daze.

Gine took her chance. She rushed into him with a punch to his gut. Piccolo coughed harshly in response, spitting up bits of purple blood. She then sweeped his legs out from underneath him, knocking him onto his back. The Saiyan raised her leg high and brought it down towards the Nameks gut once more. She'd gotten too greedy. Quickly, the Namekian extended his arm, grabbing her by the throat and pushing her far away from him.

Piccolo held her in the air and then extended his other arm, hand balled into a fist, towards Gine's face. He made contact, dazing the Saiyan, and added a few more good hit's before Gine got her bearings once again. She exploded in aura, forcing Piccolo to relinquish his grip and retract his limbs.

Gine took the chance. She rushed Piccolo once more, reaching him before his arms could fully retract and delivering a flurry of shots to his stomach. She didn't stay there long however. Once Piccolo's arms had returned she broke her engagement, quickly flipping over to the Namekians back side, and hit him dead center on the back, open palm, adding a bit of Ki to her blow, knocking the wind out of her training partner once again.

Piccolo recovered much more quickly this time, however, turning fast and using a Ki blast cannon that he formed in his mouth to blow her away. It hit hard, exploding right on her, creating a giant cloud of smoke. Gine, ignoring the pain, quickly backed out of the smoke and looked for Piccolo. He came from her right, Ki blast already in hand, ready to fire.

Gine formed her own ball of Ki in response and launched it at the Namekian, who replied in kind. The two blast collided and exploded harmlessly in mid air. The two warriors then rushed each other, going back to the basics. They clashed, matching each other blow for blow, every hit being traded for another. All the while Gine could feel something. A new feeling bubbling inside of her, pushing her further, despite the pain.

The intensity of their combat, combined with the amount of Ki being emitted from them, caused the climate of the room to change, suddenly, Ice pillars began to form, jutting out of the ground. The two warriors paid them no mind though, caught up completely in the heat of battle.

Suddenly, Piccolo backed away, taking a page from Gine's book and causing her blow to fall short. Piccolo then came back hard, smashing his fist straight into her face, sending her careening to the white floor below. Gine hit the ground, bouncing violently, and coughing up a bit of blood mixed with spittle. The hit had done major damage, and Gine had, for a moment, forgotten exactly where she was.

When she had regained her composure and looked up to locate her opponent, she was meet with a giant Ki wave rushing towards her. With no time to brace herself properly. or even dodge, Gine extended her arms, hoping to catch the blast and toss it away.

The blast hit her and she grasped it, hissing at the burning sensation rubbing against her. The blast had much more power in it than it seemed, and that was saying a lot. Gine felt herself begin to buckle and she new she was in trouble. If she couldn't toss this thing away, she was liable to die. She pushed herself, preventing the energy from smashing her into the ground.

The climate began to change once more, this time it was a sea of fire, emerging from the ground, everywhere except for where she stood. This didn't help. Gine was suddenly afraid, at this point she was in a genuine life or death situation. She felt the Ki she was holding get even heavier and sweat began to poor from her body. _I-I can't hold it,_ she thought to herself, as she felt her body bending backwards towards the floor. Towards the flames. _I-I'm gonna-!_

Then, that bubbling feeling she had been feeling formed into a full on explosion inside of her. She felt a new surge of energy rush threw her and Ki exploded around her body. Instead of tossing the Ki she overpowered it. She fired her own Ki blast into it, her power swallowing it whole. She felt levels of strength she couldn't believe explode from her body, pushing the fire away, past the horizon line. But, just as quickly as it had appeared, it dissipated, taking the rest of her strength with it.

The Saiyan tried to keep herself standing, to continue to fight, but she was at her limit. She faded into unconsciousness.

Piccolo landed at Gine's feet, a look of surprise evident on his face. "Did she just ascend?" he asked himself, a little nervous. But, he remembered Gohan's ascension against cell and how it brought him back to full capacity. "No. No, not quite yet. But, she's knocking at the door." Piccolo began to sweat a little nervously. "It seems the Son family are all a bunch of monsters." he smirked. "Still, it's only been a month, and at the beginning of our training she could hardly keep up with me as a Super Saiyan..."

"Heh. Reminds me of Gohan."


	8. Ascension

Gine found herself, much to her surprise, back on planet Vegeta. She was standing in the center of her village, in the dark, alone. She couldn't believe it. She was _**home**_. She had no clue of how she got there, no ship, no pod, nothing. In fact, for a moment, she wasn't even sure it was planet Vegeta. _This can't be real,_ she thought in confusion.

However, when she saw the sun light up that blood red sky, illuminating the huts and stretching their shadows far accross the battle scarred lands, she _**knew**_ she was on planet Vegeta.

The Saiyan began to search around, looking for someone, anyone at all. Her kinsmen, her people. To her surprise, however, she found nothing, nothing and no one. Still, there was one hut she hadn't checked. Her own, where she lived with Bardock and her two son's, one still in the incubation pod.

Gine rushed over to it, running, her ability to fly completely forgotten. In fact, she felt heavy, and not because of the increased gravity of planet Vegeta, almost like she was being forced to the ground with each step she took.

"Bardock! Raditz! Kakarot!" she called out, hoping to get a response from her family. She heard nothing, but it didn't deter her, it only made her run faster to her hut, bursting through the door into the den, lit up only by the sun breaking through the hole's in the walls that passed for windows.

It was empty, their belonging, her kitchen, the furniture, the incubation pod, it was all intact. But it was empty, nothing but dust.

Gine began to look around frantically, she was alone, all alone on this empty planet Vegeta. She looked down to the floor, tears brimming on her eyelids, blurring her vision. She was alone here. Her family was gone.

"Mom?" she heard a small, light voice say.

Her eye's snapped open and she turned to face it's proginator. There, in the doorway, she saw a familiar tuff of wild hair on small body, reaching all the way to the back of his knee's. The child's eye's, so similar to his father's. It was her son. Her little Radit'z

Gine rushed the boy, falling to her knee's and hugging him tightlt against her. Radit'z never liked her hugging him, especially not in front of people, but it never stopped her before and dammit it wouldn't stop her this time either.

She smiled in delight as the little Saiyan struggled against her. "Mom, stop!" he told her, embaressed. Gine only squeezed tighter.

"Mom, stop!" he told her again, still struggling. "Mom! You need to wake up!" Raditz said, still struggling.

Gine looked up at Raditz then, breaking the hug. She had known from the start. She knew she was dreaming. She wasn't stupid. Years of nightmares had given her the ability to tell the difference. But, that didn't stop her from wanting it to be true. Tears in her eye's she smiled at Raditz, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom!" he said, trying to smudge away the feeling with the back of his hand.

"I love you, Raditz." she told him, feeling the dream begin to fade and herself wake up.

* * *

Gine was thrown from bed, flying out into the endless white expanse of the room of spirit and time. It took her a few moment's to register it, but she quickly maneuvered her body to where her feet were aimed towards the ground and landed, skidding backwards, hands balled into fists at the ready.

Piccolo emerged from the temple, face stern and serious, aura dancing around him wildly as he stalked towards her.

"Piccolo?" she asked, confused. "What's your problem?!"

The namek didn't answer her, instead he threw a powerful Ki wave her way, one she narrowly avoided.

Gine, realizing that the Namekian was in no mood for talking, transformed into her Super Saiyan state and rushed the Namekian. She was wondering if this was training, or if she had done something to piss the Namek off.

She tried hitting him with a straight right, backed by the momentem she gained while rushing him. The Namekian stopped her cold, over powering her Super Saiyan state with relative ease.

Gine couldn't believe it. _Does this... Does this mean he's been holding back the whole time?!_

"Pathetic!" The Namekian insulted, kicking her in the gut with a force that she had never known, knocking her out of her Super Saiyan state, and causing her to collapse to the ground.

Gine looked up at Piccolo, through the pain, and looked at him in the eye's. He looked angry. And that was saying something, because the Namek always looked mad.

He then threw his open palm in front of her face and hit her with a large Ki blast, sending her flying back, skidding across the white floor beneath her. The whole while, she couldn't help but be angry at herself. _Dammit! Is there still this much of a gap!? After getting this strong, Piccolo_ _ **still**_ _out classes me!_

After coming to a halt, and regaining her footing, she was met once again with Piccolo.

"Pathetic!" he said once more, "Just like your damned son!"

Gine raised a brow, "What do you mean? My son, is one of the strongest warriors in the known universe, how is that pathetic!?" she asked, angry at the insult to Kakarot.

"No!" Piccolo corrected, "Your **other** son!"

Gine's eye's popped when she heard that. He was talking about Raditz, there was no mistaking it. But, how did he know about him? Kakarot told her that Raditz had never been to Earth.

"W-what do you mean? How do you know Raditz!?" she asked, anger flaring, prompting her to tuen Super Saiyan without even realizing it.

"How do I know him?" Piccolo chuckled, folding his arms. "I **Killed** him."

Gine's blood turned to ice. There was no way. "Y-you're lying! Kakarot told me that Raditz has never been to this planet before! I don't know what your game is, but if you're trying to get in my head it won't work!"

Piccolo laughed, a loud, mocking noise, folding his arms. "You're pretty dense aren't you? Guess it runs in the family. He lied to you to spare your feelings. You see, I didn't act alone... Goku helped me kill him."

Gine couldn't believe what she was hearing. There was no way Kakarot could do that, he would never kill his own brother would he? "No... That- that's not true!"

Piccolo smirked. "Is it not? I can bring you to the spot where he died if you like."

Tears began to form in Gine's eye's. Kakarot had lied to her? He helped kill Raditz? She had never felt such pain in her life. No hit, no blast, no broken bone, nothing compared. Soon, however, that pain and sadness was replaced with an anger like no other. It burned inside of her like a star, a star that was about to go super nova.

The climate of the chamber once again began to change, this time it began to rain, thunder clouds formed over head and lightning began to dance wildly all over the place. The once pitch white expanse of the room was now dyed black, the brightest light coming only from Gine's golden aura.

"My son..." She spoke through gritted teeth, feeling her power rise beyond her bodies own limits, sparks danced around her, and she could feel herself changing. None of it mattered to her though, the only thing that mattered to her right now was making the Namekian pay."

Her haird stood up completely on end, wild and spiked, and she let out a deafening scream that could have been heard for miles. " **I'll kill you!** "

Suddenly Gine was enveloped in a blinding flash of golden light, causing piccolo to cover his eye's. When the light subsided, and all the clouds had dissipated, rendering the room back to it's white state.

Gine was standing there, body tensed, lightning dancing all over her body, in a way, she looked just like Gohan, Piccolo noted. However, if she was as angry as Gohan was when he ascended, then Piccolo was in for quite the fight. He got into stance and prepared himself.

Gine starred holes through his head, balling her fist until the skin of her palm broke, causing blood to flow between her fingers. Her entire body shaking with anger, her golden Aura flaured, rising high into the sky above.

She then rushed Piccolo, faster than he could see, shoving her fist into his gut, smashing into him full force.

Piccolo's eye's bulged from his head and purprle spittle shot out of his mouth. He hadn't expected such a savage attack from Gine. She was a great fighter, and a powerful one, but she always held back more than she should. Still, he couldn't be to surprised, this was his end goal after all.

Gine wasted no time, she quickly, with great force smashed the side of her fist against the Namekian's cheek, dazing him, she then grabbed him by the throat hopped into the air and slammed piccolo down onto his back, pushing down on his windpipe.

"How dare you!" she screamed at the Namekian, "How dare you even lay a finger on my son!"

Gine then released a barrage of fast, hard, punches to Piccolo's abdomen, each punch rocking his body. He wished he could hit himself, too speaking honestly. He knew better than to underestimate a Saiyan's rage. But still, Goku's ferocity in battle couldn't match his mother's when she lost it, apparently.

Piccolo, realizing that he could very well be killed, fought through the pain, bringing his hands together under Gine's stomach and firing a Ki blast cannon into her, seperating her from him. Quickly he got to his feet, he then, just as quickly, threw off his weighted training clothes. He couldn't afford to hold back here, now that Gine had ascended, he had to calm her down somehow, because he was in very real danger.

Gine rushed him once more, not noticing his lack of garb and continuing her attack. She brought her hands together, forming a blue ball of Ki, that shined through her fingers and began to grow bigger.

 _Dammit! That's a Kamehameha! Did Goku teach her that?!_

Gine fired it, releasing a wild, uncontrolled stream of fluxuating Ki. It came at the Namekian fast, almost faster than he could react. Still, he dodged, the wave narrowly missing him. However there was another problem. That blast was headed straight for the temple, meaning it would blow the door away and their only means of escape.

 _Shit! I have to-_

Before Piccolo could move to intercept the blast, Gine pulled her hands up, making the Kamehameha wave suddenly jut upwards, narrowly missing the temple. She then threw her hands down, and the Kamehameha came down straight at Piccolo.

This time, however, he was ready. Placing his middle and index finger to his forehead quickly, charging the Makankosappo and quickly firing it to meet the Kamehameha head on.

The two attacks met, momentarily fighting against each other, before Piccolo added more of his Ki to the Makankosappo and it drilled through the Kamehameha, dispersing the Ki.

Gine didn't waste anytime, she rushed the Namek again, however, this time Piccolo anticipated the attack, he dodged his head and delivered an upper cut to her chin, dazing her for a second, but only for a second. She then dropped to the floor and swept Piccolo's legs out from underneath him.

He didn't simply take this however, as he came down, he brought his elbow down on her gut, countering her attack once more. That didn't calm her down any. She grabbed his arm, wrapping her legs around it, applying bone crushing pressure while bending it slightly backwards.

It hurt, but it showed how little she knew of Namekian biology. Piccolo was almost insulted. He moved to extend his arm, and get her further away from him, but, to his great surprise, nothing happened.

That's when he realized, she was gripping his muscles, so he couldn't use his arm extention techniques. Piccolo felt proud. Behind the woman's friendly, almost ignorant exterior, she was a genius fighter.

She smirked at him with malicious intent, and then twisted her body around his arm, while simultainously, pulling upwards.

Piccolo screamed in pain as the force of her movement's tore his arm off from the shoulder down.

Gine then smiled in vengeful satisfaction as Piccolo screamed in agony. Standing on her feet over the Namekian, she tossed his arm to him. _Next will be your head!_

"Satisfied?" Piccolo asked her, surprisng the Saiyan.

"What?" Gine asked, suddenly confused. The Namekian spoke to her like a friend. After all the gloating about how he killed her son, was he trying to apologize. Well, she wouldn't have it. She didn't care if he begged for his life anymore. She was going to make him suffer.

"I'm sorry for attacking you like that, I just knew that, without the propper motivation, you wouldn't be able to transform." Piccolo began explaining, picking himself up from the ground. He noticed Gine begin to calm a bit.

"Transform?" Gine asked, now taking notice of her sudden change. She had grown much more powerful than before. "So, you made it all up in order to make me ascend?" she asked hopefully

"No, I didn't lie to you, I did kill your son, and Goku was an accomplice. But, you have to understand, we did so in self defense. Raditz came to wipe out the planet and take Goku back into Freeza's empire."

The explanation seemed to work, Gine calmed a bit, while still in her Super Saiyan 2 state. Then her eye's began to water a bit, but she didn't cry. She had long since suspected that Raditz was dead, but still, the confirmation hurt.

"I'm sorry..." Piccolo offered his condolences.

Gine didn't say a word, instead her gaze shifted to the Namek's missing arm. "I should be apologizing," she told him, motioning to his shoulder as it dripped purple blood onto the floor. "I ripped off your arm..."

Piccolo smirked. "It wouldn't be the first time, probably not the last either."

"What?"

Piccolo then let out a loud, pained scream as a brand new arm emerged from the gaping hole where his old arm used to be. He then began to examine it, moving his muscles and wriggling his fingers, balling up his fist a few time's and working it about.

"It'll take some getting used to, but then again, it always does."

Gine nodded once and moved past Piccolo, headed towards the temple.

"You're not leaving are you? Our training's only just begun," Piccolo asked her.

She didn't respond to him. Piccolo wouldn't be surprised if she did leave. He also wouldn't hold it against her either. He knew all to well what it was like to lose a family member.

"There is a way you can see him again," he called to her as she neared the temple.

Gine stopped in her tracks. She remained still for a moment, considering whether or not she should give him the time of day. It was true that Piccolo had no choice she was sure, Raditz was always brutal when it came to fighting. But still, she didn't know if she could stand to be around him. She wanted so badly to avenge her son's death. But she couldn't, she knew the Namek had no other choice. But now, he was telling her there was a way for her to see him again? She didn't know if she could trust him.

"I'm listening."

"On Earth, we have these things called Dragon Balls. They were made by the guardian of this planet, and they have the power to resurrect the dead."

Gine felt her heart fly at Piccolo's words, she quickly turned to face him. "You're serious?!" she asked, elated at the idea that hope was not lost for her seeing Raditz again. "You really mean you can being Raditz back?"

Piccolo nodded. "We can... But on one condition."

"Name it."

"You have to complete your training with me first."

As soon as Piccolo finished the scentence, Gine had rushed him, stopping inches away from his face. A new, reinvigorated smile on her face. "Deal!"


	9. The Dragon Radar

Mr. Popo stood outside of the room of spirit and time, hands folded behind his back, staring blanky at the door. It was just about time for Piccolo and Gine to be exiting the chamber. To be honest, he was quite excited to see the results of their training. Piccolo's training was no joke, he had almost killed poor Gohan when he was a child, during the preparation for the Saiyan's and the boy had reached a level that Goku could have never reached as a child. This Saiyan woman was of the same blood as Goku, so her potential had to be great. It seemed Saiyan's were but wells of power waiting to be unleashed.

Finally, he heard a click, and the door to the chamber opened, releasing Piccolo and Goku's mother back into normal time. A smile graced Popo's lips as he felt the growth the two had gone through. Their power was already beyond his comprehension, but now, they were in another world completely. "Did you accomplish what you set out to do?" Popo asked, already knowing the answer.

Piccolo flexed his right arm, examining the muscle and moving it about. "More or less," he answered, a light smile on his lips.

"And you, miss?" Popo asked Gine looking past the Namekian.

Gine, who was busy hopping up and down, marveling on how light she felt in Earth gravity, compared to the chamber, stopped and smiled brightly at the guardian's attendant. "Well, we'll see I guess... But, I'm feeling pretty confident!"

Popo smiled in return, "Good," he said and turned to Piccolo. "Dende want's to see you," he told him, his smile fading and his normal blank stare returning as he spun on his heel and made his way to the edge of the lookout, where Dende stood, staff in hand focused on the Earth below the look out. As if he were looking for something

Piccolo frowned. He already didn't like the look of things, Dende had an air of worry about him. Damn. What could have happened within two days?

Reaching Dende, who hadn't noticed the elder Namekians presence, Piccolo said, "Dende. What's wrong? What are you feeling?"

Dende jumped a little, and turned to face Piccolo, a worried look on his face. "Right now, nothing," he answered, taking a step away from the edge, "But, yesterday, not long after you and Goku's mother entered the room of spirit and time, someone summoned Shenron,"

"So?" Piccolo asked, annoyed slightly, "Some poor soul went through the journey of gathering the Dragon Balls to have his wish granted and as far as I can tell, the wish was nothing catastrophic. What's the problem?"

Dende shook his head, "I wish I could wave it off as just that, but the presence I felt, that summoned Shenron, was not of this Earth. Piccolo, this planet was chosen by the Supreme Kai placed Majin Buu on this planet didn't he? He did it because he knew this world didn't get much attention, and to hide him from Babidi. That means, whoever came here to look for the Dragon Balls had prior knowledge of this planet," The little Namekian explained, the worry in his voice tangible.

"Where are you going with this, Dende?"

"Piccolo, I think it was some of Freeza's men. Freeza died on this planet didn't he? What if they came back to this planet to wish him back to life!?" Dende asked, his memories of the tyrants atrocities against his people forever burned into his mind.

"I don't think that's the case. The Dragon Balls can't wish a person back from the dead if they've been dead for over a year." Piccolo assured Dende and to some degree himself. Piccolo too had terrible memories of Freeza, but he didn't physically show his discomfort like Dende did.

Dende shook his head, "No, I fixed that limitation when I remade the Dragon Balls..."

Piccolo suddenly understood Dende's fear now. If that was the case then it was very well possible that Freeza had been revived. But Piccolo had left that level of power behind some time ago, not to mention that Gine was here now, as well as Buu. If Freeza decided to come back, he'd be made short work of. The Earth's Warriors, for the most part, had long since surpassed him.

Piccolo then heard the footsteps of Goku's mother closing in from behind. "What's the matter?"

Piccolo turned to face her, "It appears... the Dragon Balls have already been used."

Gine frowned. "So, what? We can't use them?" she asked, worry in her voice.

"No. At least not for another year. After one use they have to recharge before another wish can be granted."

Gine's frowned depend. Of course this would happen as she got her hopes up. But, she'd waited thirty six years to see her son, she supposed she could wait another.

Dende turned to join the conversation. "You wanted to use the Dragon Balls?" he asked, forgetting his previous concerns monetarily, "What for?"

"I was..." Gine hesitated, "Going to wish my son back from the dead. He died on this planet, as I just recently found out," she answered, motioning to piccolo with her head.

Dende didn't notice the gesture. "Oh, I see. So Goku had a brother also? I wonder what he was like. Why didn't Goku wish him back after he died? Surely he knew of the Dragon Balls."

"They didn't get along." Piccolo answered swiftly, walking over to Gine, leaving Dende to figure it out for himself. "Despite the fact that they're currently useless, you might as well get started looking for them," he told her. "Normally, it would take decades, but Bulma created a device that can lock onto their signature, so it shouldn't take you long."

"Okay!" Gine acknowledged, her tail wagging once, "And with the both of us looking, we should be done in no time."

Piccolo shook his head, "I have no interest in helping you find the Dragon Balls," he told her bluntly, and turned to walk away.

Gine narrowed her eye's. "But, you told me that if I completed my training with you then-"

"Yes," he interupted her, knowing exactly what she was going to say, "but that was before I found out that the Dragon Balls had already been used. You have all the time in the world to find them. Go to Bulma's and get the radar." The Namek then took off, soaring away, and dissapearing into the blue in a matter of seconds.

Gine huffed. Even after two years of training with that Namekian she still got annoyed at his rudeness. Though, she supposed it really couldn't be helped, if Piccolo wasn't going to help her find these _Dragon Balls_ she'd just do it herself, like he said.

She was about to take off when she noticed Mister PoPo and Dende standing next to each other, watching her. Gine placed her hands together and gave them a short bow before she took off towards Capsule Corp.

* * *

Gine touched down on the patio of Bulma's home, noticing that no one was out and about. She then made her way to the entrance of the main building, sure that Bulma would be there. However, as she reached the entrance, two pint sized Saiyan's barreled out the door, almost running into the older Saiyan, stopping inches from slamming her.

"Woah, sorry about that," The purple haired one apologized backing up. It was Trunks and along with him, her grandson, Goten. The latter of which didn't bother apologizing.

"Hey granny!" he greeted her, floating to meet her at eye level, Trunks following suite.

"H-hey, you two," Gine replied, smiling, a little shaken about almost being run over by the two children. "What are you up to?"

"Well, we thought you were Gohan," Goten answered, mentioning her oldest grandson.

"Really?" she asked, a little flattered. Gohan's power level was nothing to scoff at, before they'd entered the room of spirit and time, Piccolo told her that Gohan was even stronger than he was, despite not keeping up with his training, making him considerably weaker. But, he was still far stronger than Gine was when she arrived on Earth.

"I told you it wasn't Gohan," Trunks told Goten, "The power we felt was too high to be him."

Gine smirked at the statement, not only had she reached Gohan's level, she had surpassed it. Holding herself slightly higher. "Thank you, Prince Trunks."

Trunks looked at Gine in surprise. No one had ever called the boy "prince" before. He cocked his head to one side, "W-what'd you call me?"

Gine knelt down to meet the boy at eye level. "Prince. After all, you're Prince Vegeta's son. That makes you royalty!"

Trunks blushed. No one had ever called him Prince before. That and, upon closer inspection, Goten's grandmother was pretty hot. Especially for a grandmother. He backed up slightly, hoping to stop the blood rushing from his face. "Why'd you come here anyway?" he asked, now slightly annoyed at the Saiyan woman for making him blush.

Gine stood up, placing her fists on her hips with a smile. " I came to ask your mother for the ummm," she paused, trying to remember exactly what the device was called. "Oh, yeah!" she remembered, "The Dragoned Radar."

"You mean the " _ **Dragon"** _ Radar?" Trunks corrected the woman.

She nodded once, "Mhm! Yeah, that!"

"Oh! What for?" Goten asked, still floating, now coming closer to his grandmother.

She smile brightly at her grandson. "Well, I'm going to-" she stopped, considering for a moment whether or not she should tell her grandson that she was wishing back his uncle. After all, according to Piccolo, Raditz' history on this planet wasn't a happy. "Actually, it's a surprise!" she told Goten, deciding against revealing her wish.

"It it gonna be a cool wish!?" he asked, now excited. Goten loved surprises.

Gine smiled brighter, " **I** think so."

at that moment, on the Balconey over looking the yard, the blue haired scientist emerged from her lab, holding a cup of what must have been coffee. Which was odd, considering that it was midday. Goku's mate only ever drank coffee in the morning. Gine herself stayed away from the stuff, naming it the one thing on the planet Earth that wasn't delicious. It was far too bitter.

Bulma immediately spotted the Saiyan and waved at her with her free hand, to which Gine responded by meeting her up on the balcony.

"Nice to see you again, Gine," Bulma greeted, taking a sip from her mug, "Is there something I can do for you?"

Gine nodded. "If it wouldn't be to much of a bother, could I borrow your Dragon Radar?" she asked, her tail dancing behind her hopefully.

"Of course! So you want to make a wish, huh? A wish for what?" Bulma probed.

Gine began to sweat a bit, If Bulma found out about her wish, she may not let her use the radar. "Oh," Gine began, nervously, "You know, just... personal things..." It wasn't a complete lie. But, anyone with a brain could tell that Gine was hiding something.

Bulma raised a brow at the Saiyan's sudden reclusiveness. "Personal things, huh?" she asked, letting the Saiyan know she wasn't buying it. "When you put it like that, it sounds awfully suspicious Gine," she told her lowering her mug and eyeing the woman. When she first met the woman, Gine had seemed to be quite the polite, good-hearted Saiyan, much like Goku. But looks could be deceiving, and who was to say that Gine was even Goku's real mother? she could be playing them all. "Sorry, but now I have to know what it is you're going to wish for. Otherwise, I can't give you the radar," Bulma said, a now intimidating tone in her voice.

 _Now I understand what the prince see's in her._ Gine thought. Sighing she lowered her gaze. "I just... I just wanted to see my son again," she explained through watery eye's.

Bulma blinked, "Goku? Well, he's off with Whis and that cat God, I don't think he'd want to-" she paused, realizing what Gine actually meant and her heart was suddenly filled with sorrow. "Oh..."

Bulma had known this day was coming, and she figured Gine must have discovered her son's method of death. It must have hurt, especially for someone like her, to know that her son's had killed each other. Bulma also felt guilty for doubting the woman. She'd been nothing but friendly since she arrived on the planet.

Smiling, Nulma threw up a hand nonchalantly, "Well, if that's all, then I don't see the problem with lending you the radar!"

Gine blinked in surprise. "R-really?"

"Of course not! He may have been a threat to us, back then, but compared to the Z-warriors now, he'd be nothing more than an incovenience, and I'm sure you could whip him real good too! You are his mother after all."

Bulma then found herself in a tight embrace, as Gine hugged her, tail wagging in joy and her cheek pressing against the scientist. "Oh, thank you! I promise, I'll bend him over my knee and beat him till his behind looks like a pair of Tomato's! Oh thank you, thank you!"

Bulma, gasping for air, wheezed as she replied, "Don't mention it..."

* * *

After Bulma had given Gine the radar, the Saiyan mother had once again given the scientist her thanks, this time without crushing her. Before she took off, however, she asked Bulma to give her thanks to the Prince when he returned. When Bulma inquired as to why, she told her, that it was because he lied to protect her feelings. And, while it wasn't actually Vegeta's idea to keep it a secret, it still warmed her to hear it.

Now, Gine was flying above West City, staring intently at the green radar, when a bright yellow, flashing dot appeared on the map, luckily enough, it appeared to be inside the city. Gine smiled, _Must've found one already! This is gonna be a breeze!_ she thought, descending into the city.

Landing an alleyway, causing cat's and other animals to scatter at the sight of the flying human with a tail, she tracked the signal to a huddle of trash cans. Immediately she delved into them, but found no trace of any Dragon Ball. Then, she came across a small, stone orb. At first glance it really didn't appear to be anything special, but then she noticed something odd. It was a perfect sphere. That, paired with the fact that Piccolo told her the Dragon Balls needed to recharge, caused her to put two and two together. Gine smiled, dropping the ball down her shirt, due to the fact that the Gi she wore bore no pockets and was about to take off once more, when she heard the sound of crackling in the air, and then sirens, accompanied by screams.

Curious as to the cause of such a commotion, Gine stepped out from the alley way, almost getting trampled by a crowd of fleeing Humans. After watching them run off into the distance, Gine looked towards the direction they came from. There she found a group of cars with lights flashing atop them and a crowd of Human's surrounding them.

Gine sighed, "This can't be good. Though, I suppose I should do something."

* * *

Krillin pulled up to the scene on his hoverbike, rushing to one of the cars that his fellow officer was hiding behind in a hurry. "What's the situation here!?" he asked, leaning against the car, looking at the man holding his pistol at the ready.

"Some armed thugs tried to make a quick deposit, fortunately, we got here before they could make their great escape," the officer began, "Unfortunately, they're **well** armed, and they took the Bank staff and civilians hostage."

Krillin frowned. He hated seeing his fellow Human's act so depraved, it was like dealing with Freeza's men all over again! Was this really the world that he'd and many of his friends died to protect before? Sighing, he unbuckled his helmet, "All right, I'm-" he paused, noticing a figure in a familiar looking Gi float down and touch softly on the pavement between the thugs and the police. At first the ex-monk had thought it was Goku, but the form was far too feminine and the hair was not nearly as out there. Then he noticed something that sent chill's down his spine. A long, furry tail that poked out of a neatly cut hole, just below the waist. _A-A Saiyan!? T-this is worse than I thought!_

Gine eye'd the Human's who stood in front of the entryway to the establishment. They were large in size, and each had weapons. The one at the very front, whom of which was the largest, and wore oddly shaped, black glasses, also held a young boy in his grip, with the weapon pointed at the boy's temple.

The man smirked at her, "Ain't you a cutey?" he cat-called the woman, whistling. Gine was not amused, the look on her face, and her crossed arms should have told the man that much.

From behind her she neard an amplified voice call out to her, "Hey, lady! Get outta the way! Don't you know it's dangerous!?"

Gine looked over her shoulder, surprised. Then, she smiled. "Oh, the only ones in danger here are these idiots!"

That got the large mans goat. "So we're idiot's are we?!" he rhetorically asked the woman in front of him, whom of which got into a fighting stance at the man's aggression. He then aimed his weapon at her and pulled the trigger mechanism near the handle, sending led projectiles her way.

Gine blinked once, then quickly, caught each of the bullet's with her left hand and a stray one with her teeth. "Thash it?" she asked, speaking with the bullet still caught in her mouth. "You're shooo big, and you rely on theshe little pea shooters to fight?" She dropped the bullets in her left hand and spit the one in her mouth down at his foot, pierving it and causing him to scream in pain, letting go of the captive boy, who took off past the woman to the police. "What a disappointment," she said annoyed. Then, with a speed that all but one of the people in the crowd couldn't track, she disabled all the thieves with, soft gut punches, and dissipated to a rooftop over looking the scene.

"That was a boring little detour," she thought, the lack of a fight the Human's gave, still leaving a sour taste in her mouth. _Or maybe that was the bullet?_ "Oh well, I better get back on track."

"Hey!" A voice called from behind her, prompting her to turn around. She saw before her, a very small human, who seemed to be lacking a nose. He was staring at her intensely, with his fist balled up at his sides. He looked displeased. Despite his appearance, he had a very high amount of Ki, for a Human.

Gine's tail wagged once and she gave a friendly smile. "Hey!"

The Human frowned. "What are you doing here on Earth!?"

* * *

 _ **Author's notes: I'm sorry for the terribly long wait. But, between college and my own personal dilemmas... and laziness... I just couldn't finish this chapter in a timely manner. But, last night, I was struck with a left hook of inspiration, and finished the second half of the chapter right then and there. Unfortunately the power was out, so I had to wait till this morning to post it. Hope you enjoyed!**_


	10. Mr And Mrs 18

"What are you doing here on Earth!?" The small earthling demanded, his body tense, his fists clenched, and a bead of sweat running down the side of his head. He was scared. Saiyans, despite the protection they gave this planet, didn't leave a very good impression on the people of Earth.

Gine thought about telling him that she meant no harm. That she was peaceful, but here she saw an opportunity. Whoever this Human was, she'd never seen one so strong! It was kind of funny, considering that he was so small. But, she wasn't one to talk she supposed. She wasn't so physically intimidating herself.

Maybe it was her Saiyan blood, Maybe it was just her wanting to test her new abilities in an actual fight, but she wanted to see what this Human could do. Gine smirked, doing her best impression of Bardock that she could, crossing her arms and spreading her legs wide. "I'm here to exterminate all life on this planet!" she told him, trying her hardest to sound evil.

It must have worked because the Human suddenly got into a fighting stance. "I-If that's true, then why are you wearing that garb!?"

Gine blinked once. _Garb?_ she asked herself, glancing down and realizing she was still wearing the Gi that Bulma made her, though now it was worn two years and had holes in it(thankfully not in any places worth covering). Gine had to think of an excuse quick. She could probably ask the Human for a fight, but it wouldn't be the same as fighting an opponent who was trying to kill you. Then it came to her.

"I took this off one of the pathetic Earthlings that tried to challenge me," she said, keeping an evil smirk on her face as she lied to the Human, "I thought it was only fair considering he made a mess of my armor."

The human gritted his teeth, his annoyance apparently growing, then was illuminated by a wild white aura as he raised his Ki to it's peak before rushing her.

Gine caught his fist moment's before it smashed into her face. He was faster than Gine had expected, but not too fast. She used her grip on his fist to lift him in the air, bringing her leg up for a swift kick to the mid-section.

Whoever, this small human was, however, he was no novice. The earthling quickly twisted out of her way, breaking his fist free from her grip and bolting to the ground, sweeping her legs out from beneath her and then using both of his feet to kick her roughly into the sky.

Gine flew into the airspace above the city, surprised at the ability of the Human. _So, this isn't just going to be a fun little warm up is it?_ She surmised, getting ready for a tough fight, and for his next attack. There was only one problem. He vanished. He vanished and she couldn't even sense him. _Where'd he go? Did he take off? No. If he did I'd still be able to sense his energy, he's not that fast. So then what-_

She felt it again, his Ki, right behind her. Gine ducked, allowing the Earthlings leg to fly harmlessly over her head, the force of it making her hair wave slightly. _He hides his Ki while fighting! Interesting!_

Gine then, grinning wildly at the Earthlings intelligence, turned quickly and hit him with a wide ki wave, sacrificing damage for a wider it area. It worked, the Ki wave, while not incredibly powerful(mostly because she held back) engulfed the Human, hitting him with enough force to send him flying backwards.

He didn't waist anytime in bouncing back, however, rushing her as soon as he stopped himself. Gine replied in kind, meeting him halfway, going back to the basics as the two of them played bloody knuckles in the airspace above the city, their battle taking them all around the city, unbeknownst to the Earthlings down below, going about their daily lives, as two beings who held the power to destroy their entire planet right above their heads.

The Human knew how to take advantage of his small stature. He was a hard target to hit as there was less of him to do so. But Gine was quite simply just stronger, faster, and had a good deal more experience. That wasn't to say she wasn't having a good time, or being challenged, but the battle was decided before it begun.

Also, the saying that warriors talked with their fists rung true, as Gine could tell that the Human was not entirely confident in himself with his attacks. He was fast, but he hesitated at moments. _I should put a stop to this before I end up hurting him,_ Gine thought, as she backed away from his jabs, completely aware of how arrogant he sounded.

"H-hey-" Gine was started, but was cut off as the Human threw his hands in front of his face, fingers spread wide and eye's closed.

"Taiyoken!"

A sudden flash of blinding light assaulted Gine's eye's stinging them and causing her to cry out in sudden pain as she began to rubbed them, trying to see again, looking around for the Human. She couldn't feel his Ki though, he was hiding it again. _Damn! I'm a sitting duck here!_

Suddenly, it appeared again, right next to her. She moved quickly to block the coming attack, but was surprised to feel a hard kick to the back of her head, sending her flying down to a nearby rooftop where she bounced off the concrete, rolling a bit before coming to a stop.

Luckily, when she opened her eye's, her vision had returned, but her head was swimming. Groggily she got to her feet, shaking away the pain in her skull. _What was that?_ she wondered, _That was way to strong to be him, but I didn't feel anyone!_

Gine looked up to face the Human again, but was surprised, however, to find not only him, but a taller, blonde woman next to him, one hand on her hip, one lazily hanging at her side as she glared down at Gine. There was something strange though.

 _She's not giving off any Ki..._

"E-Eighteen!" Krillin said, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you and her flirting above the city. You know I'm the jealous type," she joked impassively, keeping her eye's on the Woman below her. She examined the fighter, quickly spotting the tail swaying slightly behind her. "So, she's a Saiyan?"

Krillin nodded, "Yeah, and she already killed one of Muten Roshi's student's I'm guessing. Judging by the Gi,"

"I see..." Android 18 replied, "You stay here, I'll take care of this."

Suddenly, the blonde rushed Gine, much like the shorter Earthling. _Doesn't look like she's in the mood for talking! And I can't sense her Ki! I'm gonna have to go bare bones on this one!_

Gine dodged right before the other woman made contact, getting behind her quickly, hoping to get a kick to the base of her back. The woman disappeared, appearing suddenly above Gine, fists brought together, ready to slam down on Gine's head. _She's on an entirely different level._

This excited Gine.

Gine, instead of dodging once more, took a step forward and brought her fist up to meet the other womans chin, earning her a surprised gasp from the short human as her opponent lifted a bit higher. She quickly recovered, however, and paid Gine back with a kick to the face, sending her through the roof, into the top floor and out a window.

The Saiyan quickly stopped herself, and took off towards the sky. _I can't let this fight reach surface level._

The woman pursued her, however, two yellow balls of Ki in her hand. This caught Gine off guard. _But, I can't sense any Ki from her! How can she-_

Gine was cut off as the woman was suddenly on top of her, slamming the two balls of light into her, blowing her further into the sky.

Now Gine was starting to get mad. The warrior quickly rebounded, moving at top speeds and running her fist right into the woman's gut, causing her to fold forwards as spittle flew from her mouth and her eye's bulged.

Then, in the same hand, she formed a ball of Ki which exploded the moment it was created, blowing the Ki barren blonde away from her. Gine pursued her however, moving in short bursts of incredible speed that made it appear, to the untrained eye, that she was teleporting rapidly towards the woman.

She caught up to the woman and prepared to giver her another hard punch to the gut when the blondes leg swung up, catching Gine on the chin, snapping her head back and dazing her. The woman then began to unload rapid body shots to Gine, focusing on her stomach, chest and head as they flew parallel to one another.

Gine, then suddenly gripped both the woman's arm by the wrist, halting her punch, and grabbing the other one just the same as she tried to get another hit in. Gine then began to build her Ki, focusing it between her shoulder blades. Her hair spiked up and a golden Aura exploded around her, knocking the woman away as Gine let out an animalistic roar.

Gine's attacker looked nervous then, as she got into a stance, uncertainty riddled in it. The shorter Earthling quickly took his place by her side, also in a stance. It became evident to Gine that either, they were intimidated by her sudden increase in power, or they knew what this form was. Meaning more than likely they knew Kakarot.

Gine exhailed, her golden aura dissipating and her hair returning to it's normal, unkempt state. "Okay," she breathed out, smiling kindly at the two, "I'm pretty satisfied."

The male earthling blinked once in surprise. "W-what? What are you talking about?!"

Gine bowed slightly, "I'm sorry for worrying you, I'm not actually here to exterminate life on this planet, I just wanted to test out my abilities. I understand if you're mad. It was kind of rude of me."

"You're sorry, huh?" The woman asked, not buying it, "You didn't seem so sorry when you almost punched a hole in my gut!"

Gine bowed once more, feeling guilty. "Y-yeah," she stammered, "I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the heat of the moment."

"How do we know you aren't lying?" The male asked now.

"Ummm," she began, placing a finger on her chin, "Do you know someone named Kak- I mean Goku?"

They both slightly dropped their guard, the male more so than the female. "You know Goku?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Well, I should!" Gine replied Cheerily, "I'm his mother!"

* * *

Somehow, Android 18 found herself sitting with the woman who she had been trying to kill, sipping warm tea as her husband and said woman chatted away, talking about her son, whom, according to her, was off on some alien world, training with a God and his assistant.

All in all, it was pretty tame.

"So, why are you here in west city?" Krillin asked, taking a sip of his own tea.

"I'm looking for the Dragon Balls," She replied.

Krillin almost choked on his tea. Normally, whenever a stranger was looking for the Dragon Balls, nothing good came out of it. It was always about Immortality, or world dominance, or restoring ones youth so they can gain the power they once had...

"I-I see," he said, rubbing the back of his head, still not all that accustomed to the hair he felt. "What for might I ask?"

Gine smiled, "I'm going to wish back my son."

Krillin raised a brow for a moment, "Wait! Did Goku die out in space!?"

Gine blinked in confusion, before shaking her hands at the idea. "Oh no, no, no! I'm talking about my eldest son. He came to this planet a while ago from what I understand," she paused, "His name is Raditz."

18 perked up at this looking at the woman.

Krillin froze for a second, memories of being batted through Kame house resurfacing in his mind. "I see..." he said apprehensively.

"I know..." Gine began, "I know that he didn't come here on the best of terms, or with the best intentions. But, he's my son, and I can't just let him rot in... wherever he ended up," Gine didn't like the idea of her baby boy in hell. "Not while I can do something about it. Besides! I'll put him in his place if he acts up! Just like I used to when he would mess with Kakarot in the incubation chamber!"

Krillin nodded, a light smile touching his face. _I guess Goku isn't only the way he is because he hit his head on a rock. Maybe he got it from his mother..._

"You may not need the Dragon Balls," she said, looking to the ceiling in thought.

Gine looked toward her and tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Well," she started, "Before I was made into an Android, one of Dr. Gero's experiments was on an extra-terrestrial. A Saiyan. He completed the surgery on them, but he was never activated. I guessed that it was because he decided to make perpetual energy models like me. I could take you to him and see if it's him..." she offered, holding her daughter in her lap.

Gine leaped up in joy, partly because her son was possibly not dead, but more so at the fact that she could see him sooner than she expected. "Oh, really!?" she asked, her tail wagging in excitement, "Would you do that!?"

18 smirked, feeling proud of her kindness. "Of course, I mean, I know if I lost Marron and there was a way for me to see her again, I would want to take it." she paused, looking to her husband, "Take care of Marron while we're gone," she told him, handing him his daughter as she reached out for her father.

"Where are you going?" he asked, taking his daughter and holding her.

"The Arctic."


	11. Raditz

Gine and the so called 'android' stood at the edge of some acicular ice that rested at the foot of a glacier. Gine held her arms and shivered slightly as she followed the blonde artificial human, whom of which seemed not even notice the sheer cold of the Artic. Gine was surprised. A planet with as many different climates as Earth was rare. Forests, jungles, swamps, deserts, and now she found it even had snow. It had to have been placed perfectly from it's star to have such a variety.

Suddenly, the woman ahead of her stopped in her tracks, just inches away from the water. Gine took a few more steps to catch up, and then stopped as well, looking around for any kind of laboratory, or research center. She saw nothing, but Ice and snow. Frowning, and furrowing her brow, she looked back to the blonde.

"Where is this place?" she asked, beginning to question if this was some kind of trap set by the woman.

"It's coming," she replied, facing down at the water.

Gine arched a brow and strolled over beside her to look at what Android 18 was talking about. Peering over the edge, she saw nothing but her reflection and the blondes. She frowned, wondering if the woman had a screw loose. Figuratively and literally. Then, she saw a dark shadow on the waters surface. Soon, said shadow grew wider and wider, until Gine realized what was happening and instinctively leapt back, creating distance between herself and whatever was rapidly approaching the surface.

Android 18 did as well, but with less urgency in her movements. A split second later, the laboratory appeared, breaking through part of the ice they were standing on, tiny streams of ice cold water poring off the sides and crevices in it. It was about as large as the domed part of Bulma's home, but colored dark steel and windowless.

"The lab is designed to surface when it detects the signature of or any of his creations, so, needless to say, it's been underwater for a fairly long time. But, Dr. Gero built things to last, so I don't think a decade or so would do much to whatever he has stowed away in here," the woman said. The moment her sentence ended a ramp extended from a doorway on the structure, landing on the ice a few feet away from the pair.

 _ **(ooo)**_

The pair made their way down into the lab, half of which was still submerged in the water, Gine following Android 18, while simultaneously looking at all of the gadgets and technology that the good doctor had been working on. It struck the woman as odd that the Earthlings had technology such as they did, with the ability to encapsulate the largest of objects, create rooms that manipulated gravity, structures that could react to ones signature, but they had such little capability when it came to space flight. Apart, of course, from the gravity chamber, which doubled as a ship. She wondered, perhaps, if it was because of their natural frailty. Humans were certainly one of the weakest species she had ever seen, so perhaps their bodies could not handle space travel that well. A Saiyan could remain outside of a planets atmosphere for a short amount of time without too much trouble, but even then they had to return for air. Humans, according to what she knew about them, would die within a minute or two of being exposed to the vacuum of space. She had discovered this when she had been watching the wonder invention humans called 'television' a while ago, where it detailed the process of a humans reaction to space. It did not seem pleasent.

Suddenly, Android 18 stopped, causing Gine to stop too. "What is it?" Gine asked.

Android 18 simply pressed a button to her left, opening a sealed door, revealing a dim blue light. "Nothing... we're here," she told the Saiyan, walking into the room, followed by an eager Gine who rushed in, looking around. There she saw three cylindrical devices. Two of which housed a light blue liquid that bubbles slightly, contrast against the dark metal of the laboratory, and in the center was a pod of sorts, with a white circle in the center that read '11'

Gine frowned. "Is he in that pod?" she asked, not looking over to the android.

"Who knows?" she replied, "The doctor programmed me with ample knowledge of all his hideouts, experiments, and designs. But, number 11 was pretty bare bones as far as data on him went. All we know about him is that he is male and that the doctor only activated him once and never did so again. I think he was afraid."

Gine frowned. "Even so, you're going to let me wake him up?"

The Android shrugged, "Like I said, we're both mother's. If it were my daughter, I'd want to know either way."

Gine afforded her a light smile and nodded, "Thank you," she told the woman again, this time with out the bear hug. Gine then walked up to the pod's door and inspected it, looking for some way to open it. Quickly, she found a bright yellow button on it's right hand side. She pressed it carefully.

For a moment, nothing happened, then, a low hiss filled the room. Gine stepped back, keeping her eye's on the pod as the doors began to slowly, tortuously open, revealing a silhouette momentarily covered in a smokey fog. Then, two red eye's beamed through it, and Gine tensed for a moment, thinking for a second, that this wasn't Raditz, but, the light soon faded, and out came stumbling a large bulky figure.

Gine recognized that wild mane right away. Sure, he had changed a lot. He was giant now, much taller and bulkier than Kakarot, or Bardock had ever been, and his hair had grown a fair bit too. But, it was him, her baby boy, Raditz.

Gine rushed towards him as Raditz fell to one knee, clutching his head. He was wearing clothing similar to Saiyan armor, but a much more sleek design, with a strange red branding on the right chest plate that read RR. As well as black, combat pants with the boots to match. Gine could care less about what he was wearing though, and went down to one knee as well pulling her soon into a hug.

"Oh Raditz!" she exclaimed, tears spilling over her cheeks as she held her son tight. "Oh Raditz, I thought you were dead!"

Raditz, still in a hazy fog, looked at her as she reluctantly pulled herself away from him to look at his face once again.

"Mother?" he said, confused, "Mother? How are you here? I thought you were dead? Where is here? Why aren't **I** dead? **Am** I dead? Where's Kakarot?" he asked a flurry of questions, causing Gine to give out a choked laugh.

"No, Rady, you're not dead," she told him. "I'm not either. We're on Earth. Kakarot's not here right now, but he's fine too. I came here looking for the both of you."

Raditz, taking in this information looked around him then spotted the blonde standing in the corner arms folded, a slight smile on her face. "Mother, you said, we're on Earth, right?" he asked, looking back to her.

She nodded once, sniffling. "That's right,"

Raditz's face then changed from confusion to a manic grin as he formed a ball of ki in his palm and thrusted it towards the Blonde, sending her through the metal walls and out of the laboratory.

"Raditz!" Gine exclaimed, in shock.

Raditz stood up to his full height and began to laugh maniacally. "Perfect!" he said, crossing his arms. "I can finish the job I started when I came to this forsaken planet! And this power I feel surging through me! I feel like a completely different person!" Raditz then looked down to his mother. "And now, that you're here mother, I can keep you safe! It'll just be me and you after I kill that traitor Kakarot! Then, I can overthrow that snob Vegeta as well!" he looked down to one of his hands and flexed his grip. "With this power, I could probably even overthrow Freeza... I could rule the galaxy!"

"Raditz!" Gine spoke again, slapping her son, making his face turn at the motion. "You'll be doing none of that! We're not destroying the Earth, we're not ruling the universe, and we are **most certainly** not **killing** Kakarot!"

Raditz looked at his mother in surprise. The other two points he could understand, but not killing Kakarot? "Mother. Kakarot tried to kill **me**. He **did** kill me! Aren't you angry about that!? Don't you think that he should be punished for it!? An eye for an eye!"

"I know," Gien breathed out, not liking that she did, but that couldn't be helped. "I know, what he and the Namek did to you," she told him, trying to reach out to him. "But, I can't kill my own son, and you two **will not** be killing each other again! Do you understand!? From now on, we'll be a family!"

Raditz furrowed his brow. "I see," he said, shaking with anger, "Then I'll kill Kakarot and **you!"**

Suddenly, Gine found herself blown skyward, racing towards the sky, in pain. Quickly she stopped herself, looking back down at the laboratory. _W-what?_ She thought in a mix of dispair and sadness. _W-why? What's wrong with Rady? Why is he acting this way? T-this isn't my son..._

Raditz came flying out of the laboratory a moment later, headed right towards Gine. The mother didn't even put up her guard as her son came barelling towards her, fist reeled back, aiming for her head. She simply looked at him sadly. A look, which, for a moment, made him hesitate, enough time for the blonde android to reappear and shove her foot into his cheek, knocking him away from Gine.

It didn't do much to the Saiyan android as he quickly righted himself and rushed the blonde. "Interesting!" he called out, as the two engaged in combat around the still stunned Saiyan. "I didn't expect you to survive my Ki wave, however weak it was! Every human I've met til' now has been an utter weakling, but you, you are something different all together!"

Android 18 simply furrowed her brow at him and gritted her teeth, aiming a punch right for his smug, ugly face. The Saiyan moved effortlessly out of the way, gripping her arm, and pulling her into his massive knew, which knocked the wind out of her completely, giving him time to hit her with a vicious blow to the back of the head, sending her careening towards the icey floor.

The moment she hit the ground, Raditz was on her like a vulture, stradling her and delivering a vicious flurry of punches onto her. Android 18 tried her best to block it, but she felt... helpless. He overpowered her completely, he was on an entirely different level. Stronger than 16, stronger than 17, maybe even stronger than Cell.

Gine could only watch in horror as, this monster who couldn't possibly be her little boy that would cry in her arms whenever he lost a fight, who was so eager to help her with the meat preparation because 'fighting is too hard'. How did he become such a heartless monster? And to the woman. The woman who had helped her, whom without, he'd still be in a perpetual sleep underneath the ice. She... She couldn't just let him do this...

Raditz simply laughed aloud as he beat the blonde into the ground, watching as her arms, began to descend after giving up on trying to block his attacks. "Incredible! I can barely keep up with my own movements! What the hell happened to me?!" he asked in jubilation.

Then, with a renewed energy, 18 brought up both her arms, and delivered a large, building sized ki blast directly into the Saiyan androids face. There was no reaction from him for a moment, until his two massive hands gripped her wrists and twisted, causing her to scream out in pain as her ki dissipated and he emerged, smirking, with nothing more than small bruise on his cheek. "What was that!?" he asked, mockingly. " **That** was supposed to stop me!?" he chuckled a bit, then grabbed the woman by the head, standing up, and picking her up with him, watching in amusement as she dangled from his hand.

"Well, you've shown me your limits," he told her, brigning up his own hand, a purple ki ball in it. "Now, you'll be the first, to experience my new power," As he was about deliver the finishing blow a hand caught his wrist, prompting him to look to his right, to find his mother, making an adorable attempt to look mad at him.

"That's enough, Raditz!" she told him, her sadness replaced with anger... Anger and disappointment.

Raditz laughed hartily. "Or what? What will you do, **weakling**?" he asked, mockingly. He had always resented his mother a bit for that. It was her fault. Her fault that he was so weak. That he was mocked by his peers, because he was the runt. Look at him now though! He was strong! And she was just... just jealous that she was still weak!

Raditz tried to wrench his arm free of his mother's grip, but found the task, tougher than he had anticipated. Annoyed he tried again, "Let go!" he ordered, and when he couldn't wrench it free, he pulled up his fist again, determined to punch her face in.

As he did however, his mother was illuminated in an angry yellow glow, as her hair stood on end and she caught his hand, stopping it dead.

"Wh-what!?" he asked. "What is this technique?!"

Gine then brought her knee into Raditz's gut, breaking through his armor and momentarily knocking the wind out of him. He recovered quickly, however, and brought his leg around kicking Gine in the sized, sending her skidding across the ground, but never knocking her over.

"Y-you! That was just a lucky shot!"

Gine didn't reply to the excuse. "I promised Bulma," she started, keeping her angry gaze trained on him, making him anxious, reminding him of when he was a child and he would tease Kakarot in the incubation chamber, one day, breaking it, and making his baby brother wail. "That I would punish you if you caused any problems."

A moment later, his mother was right in his face, and even faster, her fist connected to his chin, sending a shock wave all around, and propelling Raditz into the sky, into the clouds, before he could stop himself.

A moment later, he came rushing back down, pupils white with rage. "How dare you!" he screamed, headed towards his mother, whom of which rushed to meet him half way. The two then began trading blows in the air, making it apparent to both of them, that they were equally matched. Though, Raditz had a slight edge, in that he didn't get tired, being an android, and soon enough, Gine's exhaustion began to take it's toll, causing her to slip up, to miss blocks, and punches.

Raditz gripped her from behind, into a bear hug, making her cry out in pain, then he inverted them and held his mother slightly above himself, aiming for the ground. They were almost there, when his mother let out an angry cry.

"That's **enough!** " Gine exclaimed, then exploded with an even brighter golden aura, sparks jumping around her body, breaking Raditz hold on her, and allowing her to right herself before she slammed into the ground below. Instead she landed on her feet, sending cracks miles away from the impact point.

Raditz looked at her with a new fear. He couldn't sense energy, he couldn't tell the difference in power. But, just looking at her with those eye's full of rage, her hair, wildly spiked out, and the sparks of blue ki jumping across her body. And that horrifying view she gave of her teeth clenched in anger. Raditz could **feel** her strength from there. He was still the weak one.

In not even a blink, Gine was upon him once more, giving him a hard punch to the throat, causing him to grasp at it. This time, she didn't even give him a chance to retaliate, she used the open palm of her free hand, pushed it up violently, into his chin, snapping his head back. She then kicked him in the gut, causing him to bend forward, eye's wide with pain and fear. She then gripped his face and jumped a little, bringing him up with her, then slammed him into the ice below, causing more cracks to form. From there, she gave him a similar beating to the one that he gave 18, tears leaking from her eye's as she did.

A moment later, a hand caught her wrist, causing her too look back, a wild anger in her blue eye's at the Android who had just recently been beaten into the ground. The woman gave her a look, one that told her to calm down, and she did, removing herself from on top of Raditz and reverting back to her base form. looking down at the form of her son, whom of which had lost consciousness, the tears grew and she began to cry, clenching her fists.

Gine was angry at Raditz, angry at the entire situation, but most of all, she was angry at herself. In the end, she wasn't there for Raditz. He grew up a slave to Freeza's army and she was too busy running to try and find him.

From the distance, unbeknownst to the two mothers, stood Piccolo, cape billowing in the wind as he watched in what appeared to be apathy.


End file.
